


Counting Stars

by awriterofthings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Beca and Chloe married young and are now struggling to get by. Based off the song "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

****

              Beca entered her apartment that she shared with Chloe and sighed when she saw that the place was being lit by candles. “I asked them for two more days,” she muttered as she closed the door.

              “Hey, babe,” Chloe said from the living room. She was sitting on the couch watching a movie on a portable dvd player.

              Beca moved to sit beside her wife and kissed her on the cheek. She and Chloe had married young both being twenty-two when they tied the knot. They had been together since their freshman year of high school and thought that was sufficient enough time to settle down with one another. Of course their parents had disagreed but Chloe and Beca were set on getting married.

              Chloe was currently finishing her last year of college, getting her master’s in business and working as a waitress while Beca worked at a bar and tried to break into the music industry.

              “How was your day?” Chloe asked.

              Beca shrugged. “Same old stuff, ya know? How about yours?”

              “I passed that exam I was worried about,” Chloe said, happily. “I got an A.”

              Beca smiled and kissed her wife. “I told you that you could do it.”

              “I know,” Chloe said against Beca’s lips. “We should celebrate.”

              Beca’s heart dropped. She couldn’t afford to do anything extravagant.  They had bills to pay and money to save for rent. “What’d you have in mind?” Beca asked with a smile. “We can do anything you want.”

              Chloe looked happy to hear this. “Really?”

              Beca nodded. “Whatever you want.”

              Chloe stopped the movie she was watching and set it down on the chipped coffee table that they had picked up for dirt cheap at a garage sale. “I’ll be right back.”

              Beca ran a hand through her hair and reached into her pockets, pulling out change and dollar bills. She set it on the table and reached into her jacket pocket next, pulling out a couple of more bills that she had made from tips that night. Once she deducted what she needed to put towards rent, she was left with twenty dollars.

              Chloe returned with her laptop and sat down beside Beca.

              Beca frowned when she noticed that Chloe hadn’t changed. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

              “I don’t want to go out,” Chloe said as she tapped away at the computer. When one of Beca’s tracks filled the apartment, she set the laptop down and glanced at her wife. “Hey,” she said with concern laced in her voice. “What’s wrong?” She reached out and brushed a tear from Beca’s cheek.

              Beca squeezed her eyes shut and let out a breath before opening them back up. “You deserve better than this. I can’t afford to take you out.”

              “I don’t want to go out, Becs,” Chloe said, comfortingly.

              “Because you know we can’t afford to do anything. I want to take you somewhere fun and watch you have a great time for once.”

              “I’m happy just being here with you,” Chloe continued. She linked her fingers with her wife’s. “I don’t care that we can’t go out. I just want to listen to music and sing with you.”

              “Maybe you should go stay with Aubrey until I can get our lights cut back on,” Beca suggested. She hated sending Chloe to Aubrey, who had also disagreed with their marriage but Chloe deserved better living conditions.

              “I’m not going anywhere,” Chloe said.

              Beca sighed, knowing there wasn’t any point in arguing. “Have you eaten?”

              “I was waiting for you to get home,” Chloe answered. “I can make us something. PB and J or ham and cheese?”

              “PB and J,” Beca answered.

              Chloe squeezed Beca’s knee and stood up to go into the kitchen.

              When Chloe returned to the living room with two sandwiches, Beca looked at her.

              “Do you regret marrying me?” Beca asked.

              Chloe smiled and handed Beca her sandwich. “The best thing I ever did was marry you.”

              Beca frowned. “But look how we’re living.”

              “And I’m happy,” Chloe answered, sincerely. “We’re healthy, we at least have a roof over our heads and we have each other. I don’t need extravagant, Beca. I just need you. Why? Do you regret it?”

              “No, of course not,” Beca replied. “I just… I want you to be proud of me. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I knew it was going to be hard to break into the music industry but I wasn’t expecting it to take over a year. I want you living better than this.”

              “I am proud of you,” Chloe said. “You haven’t given up on your dream.”

              “I’m thinking it’s time that I did,” Beca said. “I spoke to my dad. He’s still willing to hire me at his office.”

              Chloe took Beca’s sandwich from her and put it back on the plate before setting it down. She then moved so that she was straddling her wife’s thighs. “You’re not going to give up, Beca. Music is your passion.”

              “If it was just me, then this would be okay,” Beca explained. “But it’s not. I can’t continue to let you live like this.”

              “I’m fine with it, Beca. It won’t be forever. You’re talented. Someone will hear what I do and you’ll be doing what you love before you know it. Just hang in there. Please just stick with it for a while longer.”

              Beca remained silent.

              “Beca.” Chloe brushed a strand of hair from Beca’s face. “Promise me you won’t take that job with your dad. Just give it a few more months at least.”

              “Okay,” Beca relented. “A  few more months.” The music that had been playing suddenly stopped as the laptop shut off due to a dead battery. “We can still sing.”

              Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. “I’ve changed my mind. Let’s go to bed.”

              Beca sighed. “I’m not in the mood.”

              Chloe rolled her eyes with a grin on her face. “Don’t be so mopey.”

              “Don’t be so perky,” Beca retorted, playfully.

              “I can’t help it,” Chloe said. “I have an amazing wife.”

              “No, that’d be me with the amazing wife.” Beca captured Chloe’s lips with her own and stood up causing Chloe to wrap her legs around Beca’s small frame.

              “It never ceases to amaze me how strong you are for such a tiny person,” Chloe said.

              “You are so in for it,” Beca said as she moved them towards their bedroom.

 

 

 

              A few hours later, Beca awoke to an empty bed. She pulled shorts and a t-shirt out from her drawer and put them on before walking out into the living room. She found Chloe using the light from her cell phone as she counted dollar bills out on the coffee table.

              “What are you doing?” Beca asked, her voice husky from their night’s activities.

              Chloe finished counting before writing something down on a piece of paper. “Seeing what bills we can pay.”

              Beca sat down beside her wife and looked at the coffee table. There were four stacks of bills separated on it.

              Chloe used her pen to point at each stack as she spoke. “Rent, phones, student loans and we actually have a hundred dollars toward groceries.”

              Beca looked confused. “Where did we get that money from?” Beca never asked anyone to borrow money. Not even her best friend, Jesse. She hated owing people.

              “I decided I could do without a few textbooks this semester,” Chloe said.

              Beca shook her head. “Buy your books, Chlo. I’ll figure something else out.”

              “We need to pay our rent,” Chloe said.

              “If I don’t have the money by tomorrow night, then you can use your textbook money,” Beca said. “Okay?”

              “Okay.” Chloe looked at Beca and could already see the brunette’s brain working in overdrive. “I love you.”

              Beca kissed Chloe. “I love you too. Thank you for having faith in me. We won’t always have to count dollars. One day we’ll be counting stars.”  

             

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

              Beca was sitting in a cafe with Jesse as he told her about the internship he had gotten in his dream field. Jesse Swanson wanted to score movies and he was getting closer to his dream as the months passed. The brunette was happy for her friend but she couldn't help the twinge of envy working through her.

              "So how's Chloe?" Jesse asked as he picked up a fry from the plate he was sharing with Beca.

              "Studying and working hard," Beca answered as she began to fold the edges of a napkin. "She's doing well, though."

              Jesse watched as his friend fiddled with the napkin and smirked. "I'm not sure that napkin is the best thing to use if you want to get into origami."

              Beca released the napkin and let out a breath. "I need a favor," she admitted.

              Jesse was surprised to hear those words leave Beca. The last time she asked him for a favor it was telling him to shut up about a movie he had seen. "What do you need?"

              "Do you know anyone who'd want to buy my guitar?" Beca asked.

              Jesse shook his head. "You can't sell that, Beca. You worked hard to get it."

              "I rarely have time to play it anyway." Beca stated.

              “I still remember the day you got it,” Jesse continued. “You were beyond happy to finally be able to afford it.”

              “Well keeping a roof over my wife’s head is more important to me than a guitar,” Beca explained.

              "How much do you need?" Jesse asked. "I can-,"

              "No, thanks," Beca cut him off. "I just need help selling my guitar. I’m sorry to bother you with this. I’m working all day and won’t have the time. Think you can sell it for me and I'll swing by your apartment later?"

              "Sure." Jesse wished Beca would just take his money instead. He wasn't wealthy by any means but he could afford to help his friend out. So how much are you willing to give it up for?"

              "Two-hundred would be great but I'll take what I can get." Beca stood up from the table. "Thanks, Jesse.”

              “Don’t worry about it.” Jesse stood up as well and followed Beca out of the café to retrieve her guitar.

 

 

              Chloe was lying on the couch in the apartment that Aubrey shared with their best friend, Stacie. She had decided to visit her friend after leaving work, not wanting to stay at her own apartment alone with no electricity.

              "What are you doing tonight?" Aubrey asked.

              Chloe shrugged. "Hanging with Beca. She's in a bad place right now. I need to bring her out of her funk."

              "Why don't you two come over here for dinner tonight?" Aubrey asked. "It's been a while since we've hung-out together."

              "I'll show up but Beca is another story." Beca and Aubrey in a room together for more than a few minutes usually ended in an argument between the two. Chloe had grown up with Aubrey. They were like sisters and Aubrey only wanted the best for her. It just so happened that they disagreed on what the best meant. Chloe was content with her life at the moment but Aubrey wanted more for her.

              "I was only inviting her to be nice anyway," Aubrey said.

              Chloe rolled her eyes and sat up on the couch. "When are you two going to learn to get along?"

              "When she stops being a sarcastic ass... and taking those ear monstrosities out of her ears wouldn't hurt either."

              Chloe sighed. "Why are you so hard on her?"

              "Because she's married to my best friend," Aubrey stated, simply.

              "She treats me right, Bree. She takes cares of me. We've been together for eight years and married for one of those years. She's it for me. She's not going anywhere."

              Aubrey sighed. "I know. And she's really not that bad... when she's not talking."

              Chloe let out a light laugh. "At least I got you to admit that much."

              "Just keep it to yourself," Aubrey said, jokingly.

              Chloe checked the time and sighed. "I have to stop by to see my parents."

              Aubrey made a face. “By choice?” Aubrey knew she gave Beca a hard time but Chloe’s parents were another story. They took every opportunity to let Chloe know how much they disagreed with her decision to get married.

              “My mom asked me to visit,” Chloe explained as she got up from the couch. “I’m hoping she and my dad will at least try to hold back from bad-mouthing my marriage.”

              “Good luck,” Aubrey said.

              "I'll need it," Chloe said before leaving the apartment.

 

 

 

              Chloe parked outside of her parents' four-story home and sat there for a few minutes enjoying the peace and quiet. As she sat there, her phone began to ring and she saw that it was her mother. "Hello?"

              "We invited you over so you'd come see us. Not for you to sit in the driveway."

              "I'll be right in," Chloe said before ending the call.

              She got out of her car and as she walked up to the front door, it was opened by her father. "Hello, sweetie." He hugged his daughter and gave her a peck on the forehead. "You haven't been by in a while."

              "Yeah, sorry. I've been busy," Chloe answered as she walked further into the house. It looked as spotless as ever as if no one lived in it. She could smell food from the kitchen and followed her father in that direction to go see her mother.

              "Hi, Mom," Chloe greeted as she entered the kitchen.

              Melanie Beale turned off the stove and turned to face her daughter. "Oh honey, you look a lot skinnier than you did when we saw you three weeks ago." Melanie hugged her daughter and pulled back to look at her.

              "I weigh the same as I did three weeks ago," Chloe assured her mother as she took a seat on one of the stools by the counter.

              "That wife of yours get a real job yet?" Nathan Beale asked.

              And it begins.

              "She has a real job, Dad," Chloe said, trying to keep her anger in check.

              "Working in a club isn't a real job," Nathan stated. "She needs to start taking life seriously. She talked you into getting married and she-,"

              "She didn't talk me into anything," Chloe said as calmly as she could. "She asked me to marry her and I said yes. It was my decision just as much as it was hers. We've been married for a year now. You two need to start accepting it."

              "How can we? She decided you two should get married at twenty-two. Neither of you have solid jobs, you live paycheck to paycheck and not to mention you're still in school."

              "I refuse to argue with you two about this on a daily basis and I won't listen to you speak badly of Beca." Chloe stood up and gestured to the entryway. "I'm just going to go."

              "Chloe," Melanie began.

              "No," Chloe said, firmly. "You two need to get over your problem with my marriage. Beca doesn't deserve this from you." Chloe left the kitchen and made her way to the front door before she was stopped by her father.

              "You're choosing her over your family?" Nathan asked.

              "No," Chloe sighed. "You chose for me." Chloe left the house and made her way to her car, pulling her phone out as she did so. She texted Aubrey a quick message to let her know how her brief visit with her parents had gone and let her know that she would definitely be over with Beca tonight. She could use some fun.

 

 

              Beca entered her apartment around seven that night and smiled at seeing Chloe dancing around the living room in nothing but one of her plaid shirts and underwear. She had gotten the lights cut back on earlier that afternoon since Jesse had come through for her, selling her guitar for five hundred dollars. Smiling, she closed the door and took a seat on the couch. Chloe grinned and began to unbutton the plaid shirt that she was wearing.

              “You look good in my clothes,” Beca said as Chloe moved closer to her.

              “How’d you come up with the money to pay the rent?” Chloe asked as she continued to dance to one of Beca’s mixes playing from her laptop.

              “Sold some stuff I didn’t need,” Beca replied.

              Chloe’s face fell as she stopped dancing. “I don’t want you selling your stuff.”

              “And I don’t want you forgoing your education to pay our rent.” Beca reached out for Chloe, pulling her down until she was straddling her lap. She trailed her hand up Chloe’s taut stomach and leaned up to place kisses along her neck.

              “We can’t,” Chloe said, but remained where she was.

              “Why not?” Beca nipped at her wife’s neck.

              “We have dinner plans with Aubrey and Stacie at eight,” Chloe stated.

              Beca pulled away from Chloe’s neck to look her in the eyes. “Since when?”

              “Since Aubrey invited us,” Chloe said.

              “You mean you,” Beca corrected.

              “No, _us,”_ Chloe repeated.

              Beca sighed and rubbed her hands up and down Chloe’s thighs. “I don’t know, Chlo. You know how things go when I’m in a room with Aubrey for too long.”

              “I do,” Chloe smirked. “You argue and pick on each other like sisters.”

              Beca made a disapproving face. “Definitely nothing close to sisters.”

              Chloe brought her hands down to the button on Beca’s jeans. “Maybe you need more persuading.”

              Beca grinned and kissed Chloe. “I’ll go if you want me to. No persuading necessary.”

              “Then a quick reward for being compliant.” Chloe unbuttoned Beca’s jeans and kneeled down on the floor. She pulled her wife’s jeans and underwear off in one swift motion before burying her head between her legs.

              “God,” Beca groaned out between clenched teeth as Chloe wasted no time sucking her clit into her mouth. She laced her fingers through Chloe’s hair and dropped her head back onto the back of the couch. Chloe was working her mouth and tongue exactly where Beca needed her and it was only a matter of minutes before she was reaching her climax.

              Chloe straddled Beca’s lap again and kissed her passionately. “I need you.”

              Beca smiled against Chloe’s lips. “What about dinner?”

              “Make it quick,” Chloe said as she took Beca’s hand and moved it down to where she needed her.

               


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

              Beca finished her plate and saw that everyone else was done as well. “I’ll do the dishes,” she said as she began to gather the plates.

              “I’ll help,” Chloe added as she stood up.

              Stacie shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll deal with it tomorrow. We just rinse them and stick them in the dishwasher anyway.”

              “Then I’ll save you the trouble. You had us over for dinner. The least I can do is clean up,” Beca insisted. She placed a kiss on Chloe’s temple. “I’ve got this. You relax.”

              Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and sat back down knowing there was no point in trying to help when Beca had already said she didn’t want it.

              “Thank you,” Aubrey said with surprise laced in her voice.

              “Don’t sound so surprised, Aubrey.” Beca moved into the kitchen. “I have manners.”

              “Manners that you tend to forfeit in favor of attitude,” Aubrey pointed out. “Is this a new side of Beca Mitchell?”

              Chloe grinned. “She’s always been like this. You just never give her a chance to show her good side.”

              “Dinner was really great, by the way,” Beca spoke as she placed a plate in the dishwasher. “Nice job, Stacie.”

              Stacie smiled at the compliment. “Anytime, Beca.”

              “And what about me?” Aubrey asked with a raised brow.

              “Oh, sorry. I didn’t think you had anything to do with this meal. The last time you cooked, I thought for sure I was going to need medical assistance.”

              Aubrey looked at Chloe with a “I told you so” face.

              “Be nice, babe,” Chloe warned with a hint of a smile. She knew Beca just enjoyed getting under the blonde’s skin.

              “Hey, Chlo,” Stacie began. “Aubrey told me how your parents were today. Are you okay?”

              Chloe’s eyes went to Beca who turned off the water and turned to look at her. “Um, okay as I can be.”

              “What happened?” Beca frowned. Chloe hadn’t said anything about visiting her parents today.

              Chloe shrugged. “Same old stuff. Just… this time I told them I was done. If they can’t accept our marriage or at least be civil, then I can’t be around them. They put me in a corner on this one and I had to choose.”

              “I can talk to them for you,” Beca began.

              “Don’t bother,” Chloe said. “I can’t deal with them anymore. Not right now. I have other things I need to focus on.”

               “Like that internship,” Aubrey said. “I meant to ask you about it earlier. Did you give them an answer?”

              Chloe’s body stiffened and she bit her lower lip.

              “What internship?” Beca asked.

              Aubrey looked at Chloe in shock. “You didn’t tell her?”

              “I decided not to take it,” Chloe answered, hoping the conversation would be dropped, but she knew better.

              “What internship?” Beca repeated.

              Stacie gestured to Chloe. “Chlo here got offered an internship at Westfield Ad Agency.”

              “Yeah? How long ago was this?” Beca asked.

              “A few days ago,” Chloe answered. “It’s not a big deal.”

              Beca frowned. “It is a big deal. Did you already decline?”

              Chloe shook her head.

              “Then accept it,” Beca stated.

              “It’s not that easy,” Chloe replied. “We’ll talk about it later.”

              “Were you even going to tell me about it?”

              “I didn’t see a point.” Chloe didn’t want to argue about this. Her mind had been made up.

              Beca looked to Stacie. “Can we borrow your room?”

              “Go for it,” Stacie replied before looking at Chloe apologetically.

              Chloe sighed and got up from the chair before walking to Stacie’s bedroom. Beca stayed where she was for a few seconds before following her.

              “Beca,” Chloe began. “I can’t take the internship.”

              Beca closed the room door. “Why not?”

              “Because it’s an unpaid internship,” Chloe explained. “If I take it, I’d only be able to work two full days out of the week and then some nights. We can’t handle that kind of blow financially.”

              “You can’t give up a good opportunity,” Beca stated. “Quit the restaurant and take the internship.”

              Chloe clenched her jaw. “Don’t order me around.”

              “I’m not ordering you around,” Beca said. “I want to see you succeed. This internship will help you do that. I’ll get a second job.”

              Chloe shook her head. “I won’t drop that kind of responsibility on you. Besides, I want to see you succeed too. You can’t spend all your time working. You need to have time to make your music.”

              “I need to take care of you.”

              “I can take care of myself. You need to start worrying about your happiness.”

              “Your happiness is my happiness.” Beca stated. “Take the internship.”

              “My mind’s made up, Beca,” Chloe said. “Can we drop this please?”

              “Fine, let’s talk about how you weren’t going to tell me about your parents.”

              “There’s nothing to tell,” Chloe said, exasperated. “They acted how they always act and I’m done with them.”

              “You can’t be done with them… not because of me,” Beca said. “You used to get along great before me. I don’t want to keep ruining your relationship with them.”

              “You aren’t,” Chloe assured her. “They can have the blame for that one.”

              Beca ran a hand through her hair and let out a deep breath. “I want to go home. Do you want to stay?”

              Chloe shook her head. “I want to go with you.”

              Beca opened the door and let Chloe walk through it before she followed behind her.

              “Hey, we’re going to head home,” Chloe said to her friends. “Thanks again for dinner.”

              “Next time we’ll host,” Beca said.

              Aubrey grinned, trying to lighten the mood. “Let me guess… pizza?”

              Beca smiled. “Correct. Who doesn’t like pizza?” The brunette looked at Chloe. “I’ll go get the car started.”

              Once Beca was gone, Aubrey and Stacie both began to apologize to Chloe.

              “I thought you would’ve told her,” Aubrey said.

              “Yeah, we’re sorry for opening our big mouths,” Stacie added.

              “Not your fault,” Chloe said. “I should’ve told her. I have to go repair the damage. I’ll talk to you two tomorrow.” Chloe hugged her friends and left the apartment. Once outside, she got into the car and looked over at Beca. “Are you upset with me?”

              “Mostly at the situation but yes,” Beca answered. “You can keep things from me, that’s fine, but don’t hold onto the important stuff. I need to know the important stuff. There’s no way for me to help you otherwise.”

              Chloe reached for Beca’s hand and brought it up to her lips. “I’m sorry. I knew what you’d tell me to do and I didn’t want to put you in that position.”

              “Please accept the internship, Chloe,” Beca said. “It’d be good for you. I can handle another job.”

              “We’re supposed to be in an equal marriage. It won’t feel very equal if you’re working to pay our bills and I’m just sitting back.”

              “But you’re not just sitting back,” Beca replied. “You’re making something of yourself. I don’t want anything holding you back.”

              “Why are you so good to me?” Chloe asked.

              “Because I love you,” Beca replied.

              “I love you too,” Chloe smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

              Beca knocked on her father’s office door and heard him tell her to come in. She entered the office and threw a wave his way.

              “I have to admit, I was surprised when you called,” Ethan said. “I was under the impression that you’d never accept my offer.”

              “Desperate times,” Beca admitted as she moved to sit in the chair across from her father’s desk. “Chloe got offered an internship and I made her take it.”

              “Unpaid?” Ethan asked.

              Beca nodded. “I’m only accepting your offer under one condition.”

              Ethan sat back in his chair and gestured for Beca to continue.

              “I’ll work nine to five only four days out of the week. I need a day to focus on my music.”

              Ethan smiled. “Chloe’s conditions?”

              Beca blushed slightly. “She wouldn’t take the internship unless I agreed to that much.”

              “Are you still going to be working at that club?” Ethan asked.

              Beca nodded. “Four nights a week.”

              “Think you can handle that?” Ethan asked. “Doesn’t sound like much sleep will be in your future.”

              “I already spoke with my boss. I’ll work seven to nine as a bartender and nine to twelve as a deejay. I’ll manage to get at least six hours,” Beca replied. “Chloe made sure. So… do I have the job?”

              Ethan smiled. “You can start tomorrow.”

              “Thanks, Dad. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Beca stood up and headed to the door.

              “Hey, Becs,” Ethan stopped her.

              Beca turned her head to look at him. “Yeah?”

              “I’m proud of you. And I think maybe I was wrong about your marriage. I’m sorry for all those things I said before.” When he had learned that Beca and Chloe were engaged, he hadn’t approved at all. He told Beca she wasn’t responsible or mature enough to handle a marriage. He had told her it wouldn’t last more than a month before everything fell apart. “Maybe we can have dinner or something together some time… you, me and Chloe?”

              Beca smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’m sure Chloe would too.” Beca opened the door to leave but paused to look at her father again. “And thanks, Dad. My marriage is really important to me. I’ve always taken it seriously from the moment I decided to propose to Chloe. It’s nice having you on our side.”

              Ethan stood up from his chair and moved to give Beca a hug. “I’m just sorry it wasn’t sooner. Your mother and I married young. We both know how that ended. I just didn’t want the same for you.” Ethan pulled away from Beca and reached into his pocket for his wallet. “Why don’t you and Chloe go celebrate her internship?” He pulled out a hundred dollar bill.”

              Beca placed her hand on top of her father’s. “I already have something planned. Thanks, though.”

              Beca left the office and Ethan smiled, placing the bill back in his wallet.

                

             

             

             

             

             

                

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

              Chloe was sitting in Beca's car with a blindfold on while she waited for her wife to return. Beca had told her that they were going to celebrate her internship but she hadn't told her where they were going or what they were doing.

              She was slightly started when she heard the car door open. "Beca?"

              "Ready to continue our date?"

              "Can I take this off yet?" Chloe brought her hand up to the blindfold but before she could remove it, she felt fingers intertwine with her own.

              "Not yet, Chlo." Beca kissed her wife on the cheek and guided her towards the hotel where she had just finished checking in.

              Once they reached the elevator, Chloe heard a ding and the doors slide open.

              "An elevator? Where are we going?" Chloe asked.

              "You'll know soon enough," Beca promised as they got onto the elevator.

              Once they reached the door to the hotel where they would be staying, Beca opened the door and guided Chloe inside. "Okay... ready?"

              Chloe nodded and Beca removed the blindfold. She watched Chloe's eyes widen as she looked around the huge hotel room. "We're spending the night here?"

              Beca nodded. "We are. Do you like it?"

              "Beca how'd you afford this?" Chloe asked.

              "I sold some stuff, remember?" Beca said. "I had a couple of hundred spare bucks. Don't worry. The rest will go towards bills or whatever." Beca could see Chloe thinking and she sighed. "Babe, don't."

              Chloe frowned. "Don't what?"

              "Calculate things in your head." Beca brought Chloe's hand up to her lips to kiss it. "I wanted us to have nice night somewhere not in our lame apartment. I brought food. All your favorites. And we can watch movies or listen to music. Whatever you want to do."

              Chloe smiled and pulled Beca into a hug. "I love you."

              "I love you too." Beca pulled out of the hug. "Well, go look around. The bathroom has a hot tub."

              Chloe squealed excitedly and headed for the bathroom. Beca smiled to herself as she pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto a nearby chair. She was in the process of removing her shoes when Chloe exited the bathroom.

              "Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, happily.

              Beca looked at her wife in amusement. "Chloe!"

              "This is _the_ hotel!" Chloe continued. "It's _our_ hotel."

              Beca grinned. "You remember."

              "Of course I do. This is where I finally gave it up to you!"

              Beca laughed at her wife's way of phrasing their first time together. "I still can't believe our friends pooled their money together to get us a room."

              Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed. "Even Aubrey chipped in. She said the sexual tension was giving her a headache. What I really can't believe is that we managed to wait three years before we took that step."

              "We were young. I think the idea of sex just scared us. I know I was always nervous our make-out sessions would progress into more."

              Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca on the cheek. "I'm glad we waited. That was such a great night."

              "We were a fumbling mess," Beca laughed.

              "It was still amazing." Chloe sighed contentedly as she thought about her first time.

              "It definitely was," Beca agreed. "Come here." Beca got onto the bed and Chloe moved further up to join her. Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's lips and then trailed kisses along her jaw before pushing her gently onto her back. She moved on top of Chloe and the two soon lost themselves in each other.

 

              Chloe entered the office where Beca worked and laughed when she saw the brunette wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "I thought your dad said to start wearing more work presentable clothes."

              Beca looked down at her outfit and then back at her wife. "I'm not wearing graphic tees. I thought that was a step up."

              Chloe rolled her eyes as a smile played at her lips. "I was hoping we could have lunch together." She held up a small brown paper bag. It had seemed like the past three weeks had come and gone in a flash seeing as how both women were constantly busy. Chloe wanted to make the most of her lunch break by spending it with Beca because she knew time wasn't something that was easily accessible for them at the moment.

              Beca stood up from her chair and kissed Chloe before moving to close the door. "Still enjoying the internship?" Beca asked before sitting on the couch that was in the office.

              "I am. It's more fun than I thought it would be." Chloe sat down on Beca's lap. "I miss all my time with you, though."

              Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "Yeah, this not seeing each other often thing isn’t sitting well with me either. Wednesday is my free day. We can do something then."

              "I won't be free until around five-thirty."

              "I can work with that." Beca kissed Chloe along her jaw. "Do you know what I really want to be doing right now?"

              "Mm, what?" Chloe tilted her head to allow Beca better access to her neck as the brunette’s kisses trailed down.

              "You... on this couch." Beca laid Chloe down and moved on top of her.

              Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's waist and pulled her down so that there was friction right where she needed it.  She bucked her hips up and Beca began to grind into her. The two kissed slowly, relishing their moment together. Chloe was sure she could get off at this rate but she wanted more. "Not like this," she breathed out. "I want to feel you."

              Beca sat up and began to undo her jeans but a knock on the door stopped her. "One second!" She got up from the couch and quickly straightened her clothes out while Chloe did the same. “Come in.”

              The door opened and a tall brunette entered the office with a stack of papers. The brunette looked at Chloe before looking at Beca, knowing that she had interrupted something. “Sorry, your father asked me to bring you these.” She gestured to the stack of papers.

              “Not a problem.” Beca took the papers and set them on the desk. “Thanks, Lauren.” She gestured to Chloe. “This is my wife, by the way. ”

              Lauren smiled. “Hi, Chloe. I’ve heard a lot about you. Beca never stops talking about you.”

              Chloe smiled and held out her hand to the woman. “It’s nice to meet you.”

              “You too,” Lauren said before looking back at Beca. “I actually have to run some things by you before I go. Is that okay?”

              Beca nodded. “Go for it.”

              Chloe sat back down on the couch and watched as Lauren spoke to Beca, placing a hand on her arm every now and again as she spoke. Once she finally left, Chloe spoke. “She’s touchy-feely.”

              Beca closed the door back and locked it before moving back over to Chloe. “ _You’re_ touchy-feely. I wouldn’t categorize her as such.” She sat down on the couch but when she tried to kiss Chloe, the redhead turned her head away. “What’s wrong?”

              “She looks like Olivia Wilde,” Chloe stated.

              “She does, doesn’t she?” Beca smiled. “I told her but she doesn’t agree.”

              Chloe pouted. “It’s not a good thing, Beca. I don’t want an Olivia Wilde look-a-like throwing herself at you.”

              Beca grinned. “I do! I was even thinking of asking her to be my mistress.”

              Chloe playfully hit Beca. “You’re not funny.”

              Beca placed kisses on Chloe’s neck. “I’m hilarious. Do we still have time for a quickie?"

              "That ship has sailed," Chloe informed her. "You should eat your lunch while you have time."

              Beca pulled Chloe up from the couch and wrapped her arms around her waist "Thanks again for bringing me food. You're the best."

              "Anytime, babe." Chloe kissed Beca before pulling out of their embrace. "Will you be home before you go to the club tonight?"

              "Yeah, I'll be home." Beca moved back to her desk and sat down.

              "I'll see you later then," Chloe said before leaving.

              Beca was just about to pull the food out of the bag when her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up and saw that it was Chloe's mom calling. Beca made a face at the phone and sighed before answering it. "Hello?"

              "Is Chloe with you?" Mrs. Beale asked.

              _Hi to you too._ "She's not."

              "Well can you tell her she can't avoid us forever? We would like a visit or at least a phone call."

              "Well, no offense but I don't think she'll want to talk to you if you keep slamming our marriage every chance you get."

              "Beca be reasonable. You know you two should've never gotten married. Look at how you live. You barely make ends meet."

              "I take care of her." Beca tried to keep her anger in control. The last thing she wanted to do was explode on her wife's mother. "We may not be rolling in money but we get by. I'm sorry. I'm at work. I can't continue this conversation."

              "Bartending and deejay-ing won't get you anywhere, Beca," Mrs. Beale continued.

              "Have a great day," Beca said before ending the call. "The in-laws from hell, I swear," Beca muttered before getting back to work.

 

 

 

              A group of interns were standing around talking when they saw Chloe get off of the elevator.

              “Chloe Mitchell. She has got to be the hottest woman alive,” a raven-haired intern said.

              Two of the other interns, Cynthia Rose and Benji shared an exasperated look between each other.

              “Put it back in your pants, Quinn,” Cynthia Rose said. “She’s married.”

              Quinn smirked, rolling her eyes at the words. “That’s never been a problem for me before.”

              “She talks very highly of her wife,” Benji added. “You don’t stand a chance.”

              “Wife? She’s gay?” Quinn said, happily. “I think my chances actually just went up.”

              Benji watched Quinn walk away before shaking his head. “And she’s at it again.”

              “Hopefully that’ll be one marriage she doesn’t end up wrecking.”  


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 Beca was sitting in the living room working on a mix when Chloe walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates each with pancakes on them. Chloe sat down beside her, placing the plates on the coffee table.

              "That mix sounds great, babe." Chloe scooted closer to Beca and kissed her on the cheek. "Can you take a break to eat something?"

              Beca smiled and glanced at her wife. "You really like it? And I’ll eat in a second."

              Chloe kissed Beca on the lips. "I love it."

              Beca was always thrilled when Chloe enjoyed her tracks. The redhead was always honest with her so if Chloe complimented her, it always made her feel good.

              Chloe began to eat breakfast as Beca continued to work on her mix. When it became apparent that Beca was too focused on her music to eat, Chloe cut a piece of her pancake before holding it up to Beca's mouth. "Open."

              Beca opened her mouth to accept the pancake Chloe was feeding her. The two continued on this way, Chloe eating as well as feeding Beca until the brunette finally closed her laptop and set it aside.

              Chloe grinned. "Are you out of your zone?"

              Beca nodded. "I am. It's our day today so what do you want to do?"

              Chloe thought for a few seconds before shrugging. "I just want to spend the day with you. I don't care what we do."

              Beca pulled Chloe onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist. "We can watch movies, we can go see Aubrey and Stacie, and we can even afford to shop a bit."

              "I think I just want to stay in," Chloe answered. “Can you play a song for me on your guitar? I haven't heard you play in a while."

              Beca froze for a moment before speaking. “Um, Jesse has my guitar.”

              Chloe frowned. “What’s he doing with it?”

              “He wanted to learn so I let him borrow it.”

              “You let Jesse borrow the guitar you don’t let anyone touch? You don’t even like me looking at it for too long,” Chloe joked.

              “I’m too busy to play it. I figured he’d put it to good use.” Beca said, hoping she sounded convincing. She would have to let Jesse know about his interest in guitars in case Chloe asked him about it. “

              Chloe moved so that she was straddling Beca’s thighs. “Just don’t stop playing.”

              Beca placed her hands on Chloe’s waist. “I won’t. So what do you want to do?”

              Chloe was still surprised that Beca had let someone else handle her precious guitar but she could see Jesse being annoying about it and Beca finally caving. "Hm, I guess we can..." Chloe kissed Beca and trailed her hands up the brunette's shirt. "Watch a movie." Chloe pulled away from Beca and stood up.

              "Tease." Beca playfully slapped Chloe on her ass. "It's too early for a movie."

              "You suggested it," Chloe pointed out as she went over to their DVD collection. Beca always surprised her with movies when she found them at a good deal.

              "I know, but we should save it for later." Beca moved over to Chloe and took the movie she was holding. She placed it on the coffee table and began kissing Chloe along her neck. She pulled away from Chloe and tugged on her hand as she walked towards their bedroom.

              Chloe stopped and pulled Beca back to her. "Not there." She leaned against the wall. "Right here."

              Beca grinned and began to undo the drawstrings on Chloe's sweatpants. "What do you want?"

              Chloe placed her hand on Beca's shoulder, pushing her down onto her knees.

              Beca pushed Chloe's shirt up and began to kiss her along her taut stomach. Just as she was about to pull Chloe's sweatpants off, there was a knock at the door.

              Chloe looked down at her wife. "Are you expecting anyone?"

              Beca stood up. "Nope." She made her way towards the door and looked through the peephole. She turned around and looked at Chloe. "It's your father."

              "Oh joy," Chloe said with fake enthusiasm as she made her way towards the door.

              Beca took Chloe's hand into her own and kissed it. "Can you wait in the bedroom for a bit?"

              Chloe was about to argue but decided to let Beca talk to the man. "Okay, just come get me if you need me."

              Once Chloe disappeared into their bedroom, Beca opened the door. "Mr. Beale," Beca greeted. "This is a surprise."

              Nathan Beale nodded a greeting. "Beca. How have you been?" He asked, trying to be polite.

              "Well," Beca answered. "And busy."

              "Still working at that club?" He asked, snootily.

              "I am."

              "You don't think you should start looking for something more stable?"

              Beca kept her tone even as she replied. "Did you just come here to remind me how much you disapprove of me?"

              Mr. Beale set his jaw. "Is Chloe in? I saw her car out front."

              "She is." Beca stayed where she was, not moving to let the man in. "We're supposed to be having a good day today so if you being here is going to upset her, then I'll have to ask you to leave."

              Mr. Beale laughed dryly. "You can't tell me when I can and cannot see my daughter."

              "Don't get me wrong. I want Chloe to have you and your wife in her life but all you do is upset her. I don't want anything ruining our day. You can come back tomorrow if you'd like."

              Mr. Beale took a deep breath. "I just want to see my daughter. She hasn't been answering our calls and we want to know how she's doing. The lady at the restaurant Chloe works at said she quit. I guess you have something to do with that."

              Beca smiled despite her anger. She knew the man had assumed she was being controlling and made Chloe quit for whatever reason he had come up with. "I told her to quit, yes."

              "I wasn't aware you were living the high life and could afford for her not to work."

              Beca counted to ten backwards in her head before replying. "I'll go get Chloe." Beca closed the door in the man's face and let out a frustrated breath. She made her way into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed beside Chloe who was on her phone.

              "I'll call you back, Bree. Beca looks beyond irritated...I'll let you know what happens... bye." Chloe set her phone down and looked at Beca. "What happened?"

              "I'm pretty sure he thinks I made you quit your job because I want you with me as much as possible. Like I'm a controlling jerk or something."

              "Did you tell him why we agreed that I would quit?"

              Beca turned onto her back and looked at Chloe. "No, I figured you could let him know how wrong he is," Beca said.

              Chloe bent down to kiss Beca on the cheek. "I'll be right back." She left the room and opened the front door. "Hey, Dad." She moved so that he could step inside. "What brings you here?"

              "Why haven't you been answering our calls?" Nathan asked. "You had your mother worried. Is Beca forcing you to ignore us?"

              Chloe sighed. "Dad stop. You know Beca isn't like that."

              "Then why'd she make you quit your job?"

              "I got an internship at an ad agency. I couldn't go to school, work and do the internship. Beca talked me into taking the internship and she got a second job working for her father."

              Nathan was surprised by this. "She got a second job?"

              "Yeah, for me. Everything she does is to make me happy. I don't understand why you and Mom can't see that."

              "Maybe if you had married someone with realistic goals, we'd be okay with it but you're living paycheck to paycheck, Chloe. You should think about your future."

              "I think about my future a lot and Beca's always in it. You should go. I have plans."

              "We'll call to check up on you in a couple of days. Please answer your phone." Nathan left the house and Chloe ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She didn't understand why her parents couldn't see that she was happy. She made her way back into her room and found Beca lying in bed with her eyes closed. Smiling, Chloe climbed onto the bed and laid down beside her wife.

              "He's gone?" Beca opened her eyes.

              "Yeah, he's gone." Chloe kissed Beca on the temple. "Are you tired, babe?"

              "No, we can do whatever you want."

              Chloe knew Beca had to be exhausted from working all the time. "I'm a little tired. Can we take a two hour nap and then start our day?"

              Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist. "If that's what you want, Chlo."

              Chloe set her cell phone alarm for two hours before snuggling into Beca. As the brunette slept, Chloe thought back to the beginning of her senior year of high school when she had been with Beca for three years. Beca was always surprising Chloe with how understanding and sweet she was. Chloe couldn’t see herself with anyone else ever. Beca would always be it for her.

 

 

 

_Chloe was leaning against her locker as she spoke to a classmate. He had returned notes he had borrowed from her but now he wouldn't stop talking to her._

_"So, um... Kate's having a party. Katie Strum. Are you going?"_

_"Yeah she's going." Beca linked her fingers with Chloe's. "With me. Why do you ask? Did you want to ask my girlfriend to that party?"_

_The boy's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize."_

_"Well now you know," Beca stated._

_"I'm just gonna..." The boy gestured down the hall before walking away._

_Chloe smiled and kissed Beca before facing her locker. "That was unnecessary.”_

_“He was going to ask you out.”_

_“And I was going to turn him down and let him know that I have a girlfriend.” Chloe unlocked her locker and opened it._

_“He should’ve already known. We’re like everyone’s favorite couple.” Beca placed her hand on Chloe’s lower back and kissed her on the temple. “What are you doing after school?”_

_“He’s new. Cut him a break. And I’m going over to your house so we can do our homework together.” Chloe pulled a textbook from her locker and placed it into her backpack. Something fell from her locker and Beca bent down to pick it up._

_“Barden University?” Beca looked over the brochure. “You’re going to college in Atlanta?”_

_“Just keeping my options open.” Chloe took the brochure and placed it back in her locker. She hadn’t spoken to Beca about college yet and was worried about what it would do to their relationship._

_“Sounds good,” Beca said. “My parents won’t be home.”_

_Chloe closed her locker and linked her fingers with Beca’s again. “We’re doing homework not making-out.”_

_Beca pouted and Chloe laughed at how cute she was. “We can make-out after.”_

_Beca smiled and  took Chloe’s backpack, putting it over her shoulder._

_“I can carry my bag, babe.”_

_“No, I’ve got it,” Beca assured her._

_Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too,” Beca said, happily._

_Later that day, Beca and Chloe were sitting in the living room doing homework when Beca closed her textbook. “Can we talk?”_

_Chloe looked up from her book. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I want to talk about college and stuff,” Beca said._

_“Have you decided to go?” Chloe asked._

_Beca shook her head. “I haven’t changed my mind. I wanted to talk about you and college.”_

_Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously. Was this going to be their break-up talk? “What about it?”_

_Beca placed her hand on Chloe’s knee. “I love you, you know that right?”_

_Chloe frowned. “Yeah, I know. You’re worrying me here, Beca.”_

_Beca moved closer to Chloe. “It’s nothing bad. I just wanted you to know that I wouldn’t care if you went out of state for college.”_

_Chloe was surprised by this. “Really?”_

_Beca smiled. “Really. I mean, I’d love for you to stay in California but if you want to go to Atlanta or New York or wherever… I support you. I just want you to do what’ll make you happy. We can do the whole long distance thing and I can visit you as often as I can. I can tell choosing schools has been stressing you out and I just want you to know that I won’t be upset if you want to branch out.”_

_Chloe stared at Beca for a few seconds before speaking. “You’re not real. You’re too perfect.”_

_Beca laughed and kissed her girlfriend. “So you’ll talk to me about college from now on?”_

_Chloe nodded. “I will. I promise.” She let out a breath. “I was so worried. I feel so much better now. Kristin told Carter that she was going out of state and he broke-up with her. I didn’t want it to ruin our relationship too.”_

_“We’re forever, Chloe,” Beca assured her. “I’ll do anything to make us work.”_

_“How’d I get so lucky with you?” Chloe asked._

_“I’m the lucky one,” Beca said before kissing Chloe._

Chloe smiled and watched as Beca slept. “I’m definitely the lucky one,” she whispered.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

              Chloe let out a long satisfied moan and expelled a breath. "The movie's done," she said, her voice husky from the paces Beca had just put her through.

              Beca grinned as she hovered above Chloe on the couch. "But we're not are we?"

              "We have to get ready to go to your dad's." Mr. Mitchell had called and invited them to dinner. His wife was out of town on business so he thought it was the perfect time for them to get together.

              Beca laid down flush against Chloe and rested her head on her chest. "But I'm so comfy."

              Chloe chuckled and ran her fingers through Beca's hair. "Trust me, I'd love nothing more than to continue what we've been doing for the last hour but your dad is finally coming around. I don't want to miss an opportunity to get on his good side.

              "You're not on his bad side," Beca assured her. "You're in the middle."

              "That doesn't make me feel any better." Chloe continued to run her fingers through Beca's hair. "I still don't understand why my parents are being so difficult about us."

              Beca sighed. "I doubt they'll ever like me." She pushed herself back up so that she could look at Chloe. "I'll prove to them that I can take care of you."

              Chloe shook her head. "We take care of each other, Beca. Not everything has to be on you. And you don't have to prove anything to them or anyone else. I love you and that's all that matters. Got it?"

              Beca grinned. "Yes, ma'am. We better get going before I get distracted by all my naughty thoughts."

              Chloe glided her hands down Beca's back. "You should be more detailed about those thoughts."

              "Well the woman in that movie was pretty hot and... ouch, babe!" Beca pouted at the pinch on her ass she had just received.

              Chloe arched a brow. "You were saying?"

              "That you're delectable." Beca pushed her hips down causing her and Chloe to let out a gasp as their clits touched.

              "We can't." Chloe said with as much willpower as she could muster.

              Beca began grinding down harder into Chloe and she rested her head in the crook of her wife's neck as she continued her thrusting.

              Chloe placed her hands on Beca's hips and met her thrust for thrust, thoughts of being late leaving her mind.

              After a few minutes, Chloe dug her nails into Beca's skin and threw her head back as she came with a loud moan. Beca followed behind her, collapsing onto Chloe. "I can never get enough of you," she breathed out.

              "You are amazing." Chloe kissed Beca. "And I hope you know you always wanting sex is why we're always late to things."

              "No, you pretending you don't want sex is why we're always late to things because I end up having to convince you otherwise."

              Chloe laughed and pushed Beca off of her. "You're ridiculous."

              Beca got up and winked at her wife before heading to their bedroom to get ready. Chloe shook her head in amusement before following after her.

 

 

              Beca opened the passenger side door for Chloe before getting in on the other side. "This should be an interesting dinner."

              "It'll be fine," Chloe assured her.

              Beca went to start the car and frowned when the ignition wouldn't start. She tried several more times and let out a frustrated breath as she sat back in her seat. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

              "We can take my car." Chloe's new car had been a present from her parents when she graduated high school while Beca’s car was her mother’s old car that Beca had put a lot of money into fixing it up. 

              “I still won’t have a car for tomorrow.” Beca ran a hand through her hair.

              Chloe placed her hand on Beca’s thigh. “Babe, it’ll be okay.  You can take my car tomorrow. I’ll get a ride from someone.” Chloe worked later than Beca so the brunette wouldn’t be able to drive her to work.

              Beca shook her head. “I’m not making you do that. I’ll figure something out.”

              “Beca you can take my car for work tomorrow,” Chloe assured her. “I’ll find a ride. We both get off of work at five tomorrow. You can pick me up and take me home. We’ll have dinner, I’ll make you take a nap and then you’ll go to work at the club. We can do that until we get the car fixed.”

              Beca sighed. “It’ll be inconvenient for you. I’ll ask Jesse or Amy to-,”

              “Babe,” Chloe cut her off. “You can borrow my car. It’s fine, really. Please don’t get upset.”

              “Don’t get upset? I can’t afford to fix this stupid car right now, Chloe.”

              “We’ll figure it out,” Chloe promised her. “Let’s just go to your dad’s and have dinner, okay? I don’t want this ruining the perfect day we’ve had.”

              “Okay,” Beca said, miserably before getting out of the car.

              Chloe sent a quick text message to Benji, Cynthia Rose and Quinn asking if any of them could pick her up in the morning. She got out of the car and got into her own where Beca was already sitting. She could tell Beca was upset so she placed her hand on the brunette’s knee as she drove, hoping it would have a calming effect.      

 

 

 

              Ethan Mitchell sipped his wine before continuing his conversation with Chloe. The two had carried the dinner conversation for the most part while Beca stayed off in her own little world. Ethan looked at his daughter, wondering what was wrong with her. “You doing okay there, Beca?”

              Beca didn’t register the man’s voice so Chloe brushed the brunette’s hair behind her shoulder to get her attention. “Beca, sweetie.”

              Beca snapped out of her daze to look at her wife. “Yes, babe?”

              “Your father is speaking to you.”

              Beca looked at her dad. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

              “Come help me with something in the kitchen.” Ethan stood up and looked at Chloe. “We won’t be long.”  
              Beca reluctantly got up and followed her father into the kitchen. “Something tells me you don’t need help with anything in here.”

              Warren leaned against the counter and looked at his daughter. “What’s going on, Becs? You’ve been quiet all night.”

              Beca shook her head. “Everything’s fine. I’m just distracted.”

              “By?”

              Beca sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. “My car wouldn’t start tonight. I have to put money into getting that fixed. I just hope it isn’t anything major. I can barely afford rent and our other bills as it is.”

              “I can-,” Ethan began.

              “No, Dad,” Beca cut him off. “I’ll figure it out.”

              Ethan knew Beca’s pride wouldn’t let her ask for help or even accept it. She wanted to do everything on her own like she had something to prove to everyone. “I’ll just look at it to see what’s wrong. It might be an easy fix that I can just do.”

              “You don’t have-,”

              “Stop, Beca. Let me help. I’m your father. I do like doing things for you every now and then. Why do you feel like you have to do everything on your own?”

              Beca simply shrugged not wanting to get into any of this right now. “It’s just how I am, I guess.”

              Taking the hint, Ethan moved on. “Okay, I’ll look at your car tomorrow if I get a chance. And if you ever need anything, you can come to me. I know how I was before and I can’t apologize enough. Just… know that I’m here, okay?”

              “Thanks, Dad,” Beca said.

              Ethan smiled and gestured back towards the dining room. “Come on, let’s get back to your wife.”

              Beca smiled, never tiring of hearing people refer to Chloe as her wife. She still couldn’t believe how lucky she had gotten.

              Chloe looked from Ethan to Beca as they returned. “Everyone okay?”

              “Yeah, nothing to worry about here,” Ethan assured her.

              They fell back into conversation, Beca making it a point to join in even though she was still thinking about how much it would take to fix her car.

 

 

 

              Chloe had received a response from all three of her internship buddies, all willing to pick her up, but Quinn group texted back letting Cynthia Rose and Benji know that she would pick Chloe up.

              Chloe texted Quinn her address and a thank you before going to find her wife who hadn’t returned their bedroom after saying she was getting a drink of water. She found Beca on the couch with her laptop. “Working on a mix?”

              Beca glanced behind her at her wife. “Yeah, just putting some final touches on this.”

              Chloe moved behind the couch and wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck, placing a kiss on her cheek. “You’ll come to bed soon?”

              “I will,” Beca promised.  “Did you find a ride for tomorrow?”

              “Yeah, Quinn is picking me up.” Chloe had told Beca about the other three interns so Beca knew who she was talking about.

              “Okay,” Beca said. “You know you can still have your car if you want it.”

              “I won’t need it,” Chloe assured her. “I love you.”

              Beca smiled. “I love you too, Chloe… so much. Thanks.”

              Chloe frowned in confusion. “For what?”

              Beca shrugged. “For being you, for sticking by me, for believing in me… for everything. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

              Chloe moved so that she was sitting beside Beca. “Then you’re welcome and thank you for all those things too. You’re an amazing wife and you take the best care of me. Now finish your mix and come to bed. I hate sleeping without you.”

              “I’ll be right there.”

              Chloe kissed Beca and went off to their room leaving Beca smiling as she finished up with her music.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

              Chloe glanced over at Quinn who was bobbing her head to the music playing as she drove. “Thanks again for taking me to work.”

              Quinn smiled and turned down the radio. “Not a problem. Will you need a ride again? I don’t mind at all. Your place is on my way to work anyway.”

              “I will. Thank you so much,” Chloe said. “I really appreciate it.”

              “You’re welcome. What happened to your car? Did it break down?”

              “My wife’s borrowing it while we wait for hers to get fixed.” Chloe pulled out her phone and sent Beca a text telling her to have a good day and that she loved her.

              “Wife?” Quinn acted surprised as if this was her first time hearing about Chloe being married.

              Chloe glanced at Quinn. “Is that a problem?”

              “What? You having a wife?” Quinn shook her head. “Of course not. I’m just surprised to hear that you’re married. How long has it been?”

              Chloe was relieved that Quinn didn’t disapprove of her sexual orientation. The last thing she needed was someone being a bitch to her because of who she loved. “A little over a year now. Her name’s Beca. I’m sure you’ll get to meet her at some point.”

              “Can’t wait,” Quinn said with false enthusiasm. “Hey, a bunch of us are going out tonight. Would you want to join us?”

              Chloe smiled, touched by the invitation. “Thanks, but I can’t. I have plans with a few friends already. Maybe some other time.”

              “Definitely.” Quinn decided she was going to have to try a bit harder if she wanted to get Chloe’s attention.

 

 

 

              Beca was walking along a sidewalk with her dad after having lunch. They had been getting along a lot better since the man admitted that he had been wrong about Beca and Chloe’s marriage. As they walked by a pawn shop, Beca stopped when she noticed something inside. “Can we stop here real quick?”

              “Sure.” Ethan pulled the door open and Beca stepped inside. He smiled when she went straight over to a camera.

              Beca admired the camera that looked similar to one that Chloe used to own before it was stolen from their old apartment when it had been broken into a month into their marriage. Beca looked up at the man sitting behind the counter. “How much is this?”

              “Three hundred,” the man said, monotonously.

              Beca’s shoulders dropped as she continued to look at the camera. She knew that price was a steal. Cameras like this usually cost six hundred or more.

              Ethan moved so that he was standing beside Beca. “You okay?”

              Beca nodded and let out a breath. “Yeah, I just miss Chloe having a camera. She used to take her old one everywhere with her.  Photography is her therapy. She can only do so much taking pictures with that crappy digital camera she has.” Beca hadn’t seen Chloe take as many pictures since her camera was stolen. She was always unsatisfied with the quality when she used her simple digital camera.  

              “We’ll take it,” Ethan said to the clerk.

              Beca’s eyes widened as she turned her head to look at her father. “What?”

              “We can split the price,” Ethan said. “You can pay me one-fifty back in increments. Whatever you can manage to give is fine.” Ethan only made the offer because he knew how Beca was. She would’ve never let him pay for the camera without some kind of agreement to pay him back. This way he didn’t have to bother arguing with her about it.

              “Are you sure?” Beca asked, buzzing with excitement.

              “I’m sure,” Ethan smiled as he handed the clerk his credit card. “Chloe takes care of you. This is my thank you to her.”

              Beca hugged her father briefly before pulling away. “Thank you so much, Dad. Chloe’s going to flip when she sees this. I swear I’ll pay you back as soon as I can.”

              “Don’t fret over it.” The clerk handed Ethan the camera and the two left the pawn shop. Ethan gave his daughter the camera, smiling at how happy she looked. “Should we go buy things for it?”

              Beca shook her head. “You’ve already done enough. And Chloe still has her old camera bag and whatnot from her last camera. Thanks again, Dad. You have no idea how much this means to me… how much it’ll mean to her.”

              Ethan draped an arm around his daughter’s shoulders and pulled her close, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “You are very welcome. Now come on. We better get back to work.”

 

 

              Chloe exited her work building and was confused when she saw Aubrey waiting for her instead of Beca. Aubrey was leaning against her car and threw the redhead a wave.

              “Is that your wife?” Quinn asked as she exited the building with Benji and Cynthia Rose.

              Chloe laughed lightly. “No, that’s my best friend, Aubrey. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

              Cynthia Rose nudged Quinn who was checking Chloe out as she walked away. “Behave.”

              Quinn smiled and looked at Cynthia Rose. “I am behaving… so far.”

              Benji shook his head. “There are other lesbians in the world.”

              Quinn shook her head. “None that look like _that._ If I could get her for one night, she won’t even remember that she’s married.”

              “Give it up. She’s not interested,” Cynthia Rose stated before heading to her car. She had spent some time with Chloe and knew there was no way she would ever cheat on her wife. All the redhead tended to talk about was Beca. She just hoped Quinn wouldn’t make a pass at her and make things awkward at work.

 

 

              “Hey, you.” Chloe gave Aubrey a hug. “Where’s Beca?”

              “What? Not happy to see me?” Aubrey asked.

              “I’m always happy to see you, Bree,” Chloe smiled. “I’m just hoping Beca’s alright.”

              “She’s fine,” Aubrey said. “She asked me to pick you up because she had something to do.” She got into the car and Chloe got in on the other side. “She begged me so I figured it was pretty important.”

              “She’s probably tired,” Chloe surmised. “She works too hard.”

              “Speaking of work.” Aubrey started her car and began to pull out of the parking space. “How are you liking the internship?”

              Chloe shrugged. “I thought I’d love it but… I don’t know. It’s not what I thought it would be.”

              “Are you going to stick it out?” Aubrey asked.

              Chloe nodded. “Of course. It’ll look good on my résumé.”

              “What if they offer you a permanent job after your internship is over?” Aubrey asked, curiously.

              “I’ll take it,” Chloe said without hesitation. “I’m not exactly in the position to turn down good paying jobs.”

              “Hey, bright side,” Aubrey began. “School is almost over for you.”

              “Thank god,” Chloe breathed out. “The end of the fall semester can’t come fast enough.”

              “You still shouldn’t have overloaded yourself with credits to graduate early,” Aubrey said. “But I’m proud of you. I know it hasn’t been easy.”

              Chloe smiled. “Thanks, Aubrey. That means a lot.”

              “That’s what I’m here for. Hey, are you hungry? We can grab a bite to eat before I drop you off.”

              “Yeah, sure.” Chloe said, really wanting to get home to Beca but also wanting to spend time with her best friend.

              “Relax, you’ll see her tonight at the club,” Aubrey said, amused.

              “You know me too well,” Chloe said. “So where’s Stacie?”

              Aubrey’s posture tensed at the mention of their friend. “Um, I don’t know. Doing whatever Stacie does.”

              Chloe took note of Aubrey’s changed demeanor. “Are you two fighting?”

              Aubrey shook her head. “No, we’re not fighting.”

              “Then why are you being weird?” Chloe asked.

              “I’m not being weird,” Aubrey stated. “I just haven’t seen her.”

              “Okay.” Chloe wasn’t convinced and made a note to talk to Stacie about it tonight.

 

 

              An hour later, Chloe entered the apartment and kicked her shoes off. “Beca? Sorry it took so long for me to get home. I went out to eat with Aubrey. I bought you something too.” Chloe placed the white Styrofoam carton on the kitchen counter. “Beca?” Chloe figured her wife was asleep and made her way into the bedroom. She froze when she saw a camera on the bed with a red bow on the top of it. Beside the camera was her old camera bag. “No fucking way!” She exclaimed before rushing over to the bed. “Beca!” She picked up the camera and took the bow off of it. She turned the camera on and turned the lens. “Ohmygod, Beca where are you?!” Chloe fiddled with the camera for a bit, noticing that Beca had already put a SD Card into the slot for her. “Rebeca Brynn Mitchell!”

              Beca finally exited the bathroom with a huge smile. “Hey, gorgeous.”

              Chloe jumped off the bed and pulled Beca into a kiss. “This is a canon rebel!”

              “I have no idea what that means but I’m glad you like it,” Beca grinned.

              “How’d you even afford this?” Chloe asked as she backed up to take a picture of Beca.

              “It was at a pawn shop for at least half the price,” Beca said. “My dad paid for it and I agreed to pay him back half.”

              “How much was it?” Chloe asked, guilt overtaking her. “If it was too much, then-,”

              “Baby, stop. It wasn’t too much.” Beca pulled Chloe to her, placing her hands on her wife’s hips. “It’s yours.”

              Chloe squealed as she bounced up and down. “I love you!” She kissed Beca and moved to retrieve her cell phone. “I have to call your dad.”

              Beca took the phone from Chloe and set it down. “You can thank him later.” Beca took the camera from Chloe and set it down. “How was your day?”

              “It was fine,” Chloe replied as Beca began to kiss her along her neck. “You know you should probably be taking a nap before you have to go into work.”

              “I’d rather be doing something else.”

              “You have to be at work in an hour and I don’t want a quickie,” Chloe said. “I’ll need at least a solid hour with you.”

              “That sounds promising,” Beca grinned.

              “Oh trust me, it is,” Chloe pulled away from Beca. “Get ready for work.”

              “Are you leaving with me or are you waiting for Aubrey and Stacie?” Beca asked.

              “I’ll head there with you.” Chloe began to change out of her work clothes and laughed when she saw Beca watching her. “Stop drooling and start getting ready.”

              Beca moved towards Chloe and gently pushed her against the dresser. She kissed her hard on the lips and trailed her hands along Chloe’s bare torso. She pushed her thigh between Chloe’s underwear clad center causing her to moan out.

              “God, Beca.” Chloe breathed out. She briefly entertained the idea of a quickie but then pushed her wife away. “Patience.”

              Beca smirked and winked at the woman before starting to get ready. She could already tell that tonight was going to be a fun one.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Chloe was sitting in a little alcove in the club with Stacie and Aubrey as they listened to Beca mix. Chloe could feel the tension between her friends but didn’t know how to bring it up.

              “I’m going to go get another drink,” Aubrey said as she stood up from the sofa.

              Chloe watched her leave before giving her attention to Stacie. “What’s going on between you two?”

              “What do you mean?” Stacie asked before taking a sip of her drink.

              “You’re acting weird with each other,” Chloe pointed out.

              Stacie frowned and shook her head. “We’re cool. Nothing’s going on.”

              Chloe eyed her friend for a moment before sighing. “You’re lying. I’m going to figure it out sooner or later.” Chloe gestured towards the booth Beca was leaving since her set was finished. “I’m going to go get Beca to dance with me.”

              “I’ll be here,” Stacie said.

              Chloe headed towards Beca and threw her arms around her wife’s shoulders when she reached her. “Awesome set as per usual.”

              “Thank you, babe.” Beca kissed Chloe on the lips. “Are you having fun?”

              Chloe nodded. “Aubrey and Stacie are being weird with each other but I’ll figure that out eventually. Dance with me.” Chloe pulled Beca onto the dance floor and the two began to dance together. Well, Chloe did the dancing while Beca appreciated the redhead’s moves.

              After dancing to two songs, Beca pulled Chloe over to the bar. “Do you want a drink?”

              “Just one. I can’t get too crazy. I have work tomorrow.”

              Beca checked the time on her phone. “We’ll head home soon.”

              “You want a drink, Beca?” one of the bartenders asked.

              “Yeah, Wes. Just for my lovely wife,” Beca replied with a smile. “The usual.”

              “Coming right up,” Wes smiled.

              Jesse approached his friends and patted Beca on the back. “Nice set.”

              “Thanks,” Beca grinned.

              “Hey, Chlo,” Jesse greeted the redhead. “Feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

              “I agree. We should all get together soon,” Chloe suggested. “We can do dinner or something.”

              “Sounds like a plan,” Jesse said, happily.

              “Oh, and can you bring Beca’s guitar?” Chloe asked. “I’ve been dying to hear her play it. How are you doing with it?”

              “Right, her guitar. Um, yeah, I’ve been learning some awesome songs,” Jesse said as he began fidget with his watch.

              “What songs?” Chloe asked curiously.

              “Wonderwall,” Jesse spat out quickly as he continued to mess with his watch.

              “By Oasis?” Chloe asked.

              “That’s the one,” Jesse nodded.

              “Nice. I think everyone with a guitar learns that one. What else?”

              “Um…I can’t remember anything off the top of my head but I’ll get back to you,” Jesse assured her.

              “Jesse you’re a shit liar,” Chloe said, amused. “What? Have you given up on learning already?”

              Jesse nodded. “Yeah, it was just too much hand coordination for me, you know?”

              “Still lying.”

              Beca sighed. “Give it up, Jesse.”

              Jesse shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’ll just return your guitar to you.” Jesse hoped Beca could read the look that he was giving her.

              “You don’t have to lie for me, Jesse,” Beca said. “Chloe… I kind of had Jesse sell my guitar.”

              Chloe frowned and looked at Beca. “You what?”

              “I needed the money for rent,” Beca explained.

              Chloe got up from Beca’s lap and folded her arms across her chest. “I told you I would sell my books.”

              “Which would’ve been stupid,” Beca pointed out. “You need them to pass your classes. I don’t need my guitar.”

              “And I didn’t need a camera but you knew how happy I’d be if I had one,” Chloe shot back. “You loved your guitar.”

              “Hey,” Jesse cut in. “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t actually sell it. I lied about pawning it and just gave Beca my money.”

              “You what?” Beca snapped.

              “Um, I’m gonna go somewhere that’s not here,” Jesse said before quickly walking away.

              “Chloe,” Beca began.

              “We’re leaving.” Chloe said before walking off towards her friends.

              Beca sighed and picked up the drink that was meant for Chloe. She gulped it back and went to pay for it but Wes waved her off.

              “On the house like usual.”

              Beca smiled and stood up. “Thanks, Wes.”

              “No problem. Good luck.”

              “I’ll need it.” Beca walked to where Chloe was saying bye to Aubrey and Stacie. Jesse was even there sitting with the women now.

              “I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow,” Chloe said as she gave them each a hug before walking off.

              “In the dog house?” Stacie asked.            

              “Unfortunately,” Beca replied with a sigh. She looked at Jesse with a stern look. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

              Jesse nodded knowing that Beca was pissed at him for lying to her.

              “Just make whatever you did right,” Aubrey warned.

              Beca rolled her eyes and walked off to join Chloe outside. She found the woman already in the car waiting to drive off. She got in on the passenger side and glanced over at Chloe. “I was doing what I thought was best.”

              “How come whatever you think is best always leaves you sacrificing your stuff… or yourself?”

              “What’s that supposed to mean?” Beca asked.

              “When we first got married you sold all your records. That broke your heart but you did it anyway after I told you not to. You’re always working yourself into the ground. You never let me help. You just want to do it all on your own.”

              “I’m just trying to take care of you,” Beca said. “Don’t you appreciate what I do for you?”

              “Of course I do. You know I do.” Chloe did appreciate every little thing Beca did for her. She knew her wife loved her without a doubt and just wanted her to be happy but she wanted the opportunity to do the same for Beca. “I just want you to let me take care of you for a change.”

              “You do,” Beca replied. “You make sure I eat when I’m too caught up in a mix, you put me in a better mood when I’m sad or upset, you give me those amazing massages when I’m stressed. You take care of me, Chloe.”

              Chloe sighed and finally pulled out of the parking space. “We’ll talk more when we get home.”

              Beca let her head rest on the back of her seat, hearing the finality in Chloe’s voice.

 

 

              Once they entered their apartment, Chloe headed for their bedroom and Beca hesitated by the front door for a few seconds before following.

              “Chloe?”

              “Do you know how awful it makes me feel when I see you stressed out over money or when you give up something so that I can have something?” Chloe asked as she sat on the edge of their bed. “It makes me feel like I’m making you unhappy.”  
              Beca quickly moved to kneel in front of Chloe. “You in no way, shape or form make me unhappy, Chloe. I love you and just being able to call you mine makes me the happiest person on Earth. I’m just doing what I can to prove that I deserve you. That I can take care of you.”

              Chloe shook her head. “I love you, Beca. You don’t need to prove anything to anyone. You make me happier than anyone or anything ever could. I know my parents probably have something to do with how you feel but forget about them. If anything, I should be proving to everyone that I deserve you. “

              “You deserve me, Chlo. You more than deserve me,” Beca assured her.

              Chloe bent down, resting her forehead against Beca’s. “And you more than deserve me, Beca. No more selling your stuff and stressing yourself out to make sure I get what I want. I’m going to try to get my job as a waitress back and-,”

              “No.” Beca pulled away from Chloe and moved to sit beside her. “You need to focus on school and your internship. A job will stretch you too thin. Let’s just keep going with the arrangement you have. You’ll be done with school soon. You can get a job once you graduate. Please just do this one thing for me.” Beca knew how much Chloe prided herself on doing well in school and she didn’t want her having to sacrifice her grades in order to work.

              “Then no more selling your stuff,” Chloe said. “Promise me. And mean it this time.”

              Beca nodded. “I promise. I’m sorry.”

              Chloe kissed Beca gently before resting her head on her wife’s shoulder. “I hate fighting.”

              Beca placed her arms over Chloe’s shoulders. “I know. Me too.”

              “We should get ready for bed. And I’m in need of a lot of cuddling.”

              Beca smiled. “I can provide that.”

              Chloe kissed Beca again before the two got up to get ready for bed.

             


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

              Chloe woke to an empty bed the following day but smiled when she could smell Beca’s cooking wafting into the room. She was about to get out of bed when Beca walked in holding a plate with two heart-shaped pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

              "Aw, Becs that's so cute!" Chloe got up from the bed and kissed Beca on the cheek.

              "It's my apology for lying to you." Beca set the plate on the nightstand along with the juice. "And this..." She pulled a rose out from behind her that had been resting in the loop of her jeans. "This is because I love you."

              Chloe's smile widened and she kissed Beca again. "Someone's trying to get laid before work."

              Beca's eyes widened with excitement. "Is that really an option?"

              Chloe laughed. "No, eat with me."

              Beca sighed exaggeratedly as she joined Chloe on the bed. The two ate together quietly enjoying their down time before work.

              "Okay, I have to get going and you need to get ready.” Beca kissed Chloe. "Have a great day."

              "You too, babe." Chloe watched Beca leave and headed to the bathroom to get ready for her day.

 

 

 

              Chloe got into Quinn’s car and looked over at the woman. “Thanks again for this.”

              "Trust me it's not a problem." Quinn picked up a vanilla iced latte that was in one of her cup holders. "Here you go. I figured you'd like a cup."

              "You are awesome." Chloe took the coffee and sipped it from the straw. "Thank you."

              "You're welcome." Quinn pulled away from the apartment building and headed to Westfield Ad Agency. "So, are you busy tonight?"

              "I don't have anything planned," Chloe replied.

              "Great, I was thinking we could hangout. You know, get to know each other better."

              "What'd you have in mind?" Chloe asked.

              "Dinner at my place?" Quinn suggested. She could see the hesitance in Chloe's features so she quickly added, "Or we could gather the gang and go out to a club."

              Chloe nodded. "We can do that. I’ll just have to run it by Beca before I commit to anything.”

              Quinn smiled. It wasn't exactly what she had wanted but it was better than nothing. "Perfect. Just let me know what you want to do."

 

 

 

              There was a knock on Beca's office door before her father poked his head in. "Hey, Becs."

              "Hey, Dad," Beca greeted the man with a smile. "What's up?"

              "Just wanted to check on you. Jesse called my office to ask what type of mood you were in before he risked stopping by. He mentioned your guitar, you lying to your wife and an argument last night."

              Beca sighed. "Yeah, I messed up. I made up with Chloe, though."

              "If you needed the money, Beca, you could've come to me."

              "I just really want to do this on my own. I want to be able to be proud of myself when I look back at my life, you know?"

              Ethan smiled and stared at his daughter for a beat. "I'm proud of you, Beca. I really am."

              Beca returned the smile. "Thanks, Dad."

              "So," Ethan began. "I think I'll be able to look at your car during our lunch break. Does that work for you?"

              "That’s perfect,” Beca replied, hoping the man could figure out what was wrong with her car.

              There was a knock on the door and Ethan went to open it already knowing it was Jesse.

              “Hey, Mr. Mitchell,” Jesse greeted him. He peered over the man’s shoulder at Beca before looking back at him. “Good mood? Bad mood? Iffy?”

              “Get in here, Jesse,” Beca ordered good-naturedly.

              Jesse entered the office with Beca’s guitar in hand. “Hey, sorry about last night. I suck at lying.”

              Beca gestured to her guitar. “Apparently not. I have to admit though, it’s kind of hard to be upset with you when you have my guitar.” She stood up and took the instrument from the man.

              “I’ll let you two talk,” Ethan said. “Meet me downstairs when you’re ready, Beca.”

              Beca waved to her father and gave her attention back to her guitar. “Thanks for not selling it. I owe you five hundred dollars.”

              “You don’t owe me anything,” Jesse assured her. Beca began to protest but Jesse cut her off. “Really, Beca. Don’t worry about it. I can’t stay but I’ll call you later this week. We should actually all get together and do something.”

              “I agree. Chloe would love that. Maybe we can do something next weekend.”

              “I’ll set something up,” Jesse said before leaving the office.

              Beca looked at her guitar again and gently strummed the strings. Sighing, happily, she set the guitar down gently on the couch in the corner before leaving to go catch up with her father.

 

 

             

              Chloe was currently sitting at a restaurant having lunch with Quinn. She had initially declined because she couldn’t afford it but Quinn had insisted and offered to pay for the meal.

              “So any confirmation on tonight?” Quinn asked.

              Chloe shook her head. “No, sorry. I haven’t had a chance to speak with Beca yet.”

              “Do you really have to ask permission before you can go out?” Quinn asked.

              “Well, no, but I want to make sure she doesn’t have something planned first. And it’s not me asking permission as much as it’s me communicating with my wife.”

              “Sorry,” Quinn said, knowing she had offended Chloe. “I didn’t mean anything by that. I’m just not used to how relationships work, I guess.”

              “Are you not dating anyone?” Chloe asked.

              “Nope, I’m not much for relationships,” Quinn stated. “I like to do my own thing and not have to worry about anyone else. So, you and Beca have been together for a long time, right?”

              Chloe nodded. “Since high school. She was my first girlfriend.”

              Quinn’s eyes widened. “Have you never been with anyone else?”

              Chloe smiled. “Beca’s been it since we first started dating.”

              “Wow,” Quinn replied. “Has she ever been with anyone else?”

              “Just me,” Chloe said. “High school sweethearts.”

              “And you’ve never been curious to see what it’d be like to be with someone else?”

              Chloe looked down at her wedding ring. “Never. I love Beca and I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. You’ll find someone you’ll want to settle down with one day.”

              “Maybe,” Quinn replied. “For now, I’m enjoying my freedom. So, I heard from Cynthia Rose that you’re big on music.”

              Chloe nodded. “Music and art. I love taking pictures.”

              “I’m surprised you’re a business major,” Quinn admitted.

              “My parents talked me into it and by the time I decided that I should probably do my own thing, it was too late,” Chloe explained. “So music and art just stay a hobby for me. I was in an a cappella group with my best friends in college.”

              Quinn smiled at having information she could put to use. “Gorgeous, artsy and you can sing. You’re definitely a catch.”

              Chloe smiled. “I’m not that big of a catch,” she said, ignoring the flirtatious nature of the compliment.

              For the rest of their lunch together, the two continued to talk about what they liked to do when they had down time and what their favorite music was. Chloe found that they had a lot of the same interests and made plans to hang out with Quinn the following week.

 

 

             

              Beca pulled up to Chloe’s job and got out of the car all while texting her wife that she had arrived. She stayed leaning against the car as she waited for Chloe to exit the building. When she saw the redhead walk out with an attractive brunette, she watched as they laughed and spoke to each other.

              “No, you’re definitely right,” Quinn said to Chloe. “That is the best musical ever. Maybe we can have a marathon of our favorites.”

              “Ohmygod, yes! Beca hates watching them. She usually falls asleep.”

              Quinn noticed a brunette watching them from the parking lot. “Is that Beca?”

              Chloe looked over at the parking lot and a wide smile spread across her face. “Yep, that’s her.” Chloe threw a wave at Beca and Beca waved back.

              Quinn took in Beca’s appearance. “Definitely not what I thought she’d look like.”

              Chloe grinned. “What were you expecting?”

              “A bubbly blonde,” Quinn replied. “Someone kind of like you.”

              Chloe laughed. “Beca’s the exact opposite of that but she’s still amazing. Let me introduce you guys.”  
              Quinn followed Chloe over to Beca and smiled at the brunette.

              “Beca this is Quinn. Quinn this is my wife, Beca.”

              Beca shook Quinn’s hand when it was offered to her. “Nice to meet you.”

              “You as well,” Quinn replied. “Chloe talks about you all the time. You ladies enjoy the rest of your day. See you tomorrow, Chlo.” Quinn walked off leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

              “Chlo?” Beca repeated as she watched Quinn walk away.

              “She’s never called me that before,” Chloe said also surprised by the sudden nickname from Quinn.

              “She’s pretty,” Beca stated.

              Chloe grinned and kissed Beca. “Stop. She’s just a friend. Besides, your father’s assistant is hot. Do you see me jumping to the worst possible conclusion?”

              Beca pouted making Chloe giggled. “I’m not jumping to the worst possible conclusion.” She watched Quinn get into a Porsche and her mouth fell open. “Seriously? She drives a Porsche?”

              “Yeah, her parents are filthy rich,” Chloe said. “Hey, did you have anything planned for us tonight?”

              “Umm… lots of naked cuddling and that’s about it before I have to go into work.”

              Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around Beca’s shoulders. “Well, I was invited out by Quinn tonight. Is that cool with you?”

              “Yeah, of course,” Beca said. “Just the two of you?”             

              “And Cynthia Rose and Benji. We’re apparently going to a club.”

              “Which one?” Beca asked, curiously.

              Chloe shrugged. “I didn’t ask.”

              “Well, scope out the deejay and let me know how good you think they are. I need to know about my competition.”

              Chloe laughed. “Sure, babe. I can do that.”

              Beca kissed Chloe before going over to the passenger side to open the door for the woman before getting into the car herself. “So my dad looked at my car today. He says it’s an easy fix. He’ll take care of it this weekend and you can have your car back.”

              “That’s great, babe,” Chloe smiled. “How much is it going to be?”

              “Five-fifty,” Beca answered. “I gave him the money from our rent to buy the part I need. I already calculated everything so by the time I get paid again we’ll be good on rent as long as nothing drastic happens.”

              “Are you sure?” Chloe asked. “I don’t want you stressing yourself out.”

              “I’m sure,” Beca said. “I promise I’m not lying.”

              Chloe placed a kiss on Beca’s cheek and sat back in her seat. “Alright, let’s go home. I want my cuddles.”

              “Naked cuddles,” Beca corrected making Chloe laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 

              Chloe was sitting beside Quinn in the backseat while Cynthia Rose drove with Benji in the passenger seat. They were on their way to the club and from what Chloe could tell, it looked like they were headed to the one where Beca worked. She smiled about this, happy that not only would she be able to spend some time with Beca but her co-workers would be able to hear how amazing she was at her job.

              "I've been meaning to come here for a while," Quinn said as Cynthia Rose parked the car outside of the club.

              "It's not an easy club to get into," Cynthia Rose added. "I heard there's an amazing deejay here,               though. I've been wanting to hear her out."

              Chloe grinned but said nothing as she got out of the car. She walked with them over to the entrance and waved to the bouncer. "Hey, Jay."

              The bouncer returned the smile. "Hey, Chloe." He gestured for her to go on through with her friends, leaving Quinn and the others surprised.

              "Okay, how do you know him? Are you like a regular here or something?" Benji asked.

              "Kind of," Chloe said. "Beca works here."

              Quinn wasn't pleased to hear this. She wanted Chloe's attention on her tonight but that clearly wasn't going to happen now.

              "I'll be right back," Chloe said to them before walking off to find Beca. When she reached the bar she was pleasantly surprised to see Amy sitting at the bar. "So you are alive." Chloe took a seat beside the woman.

              Amy turned her head and smiled at her best friend's wife. "I am. Sorry it's been a while since I've been over. Work keeps me busy."

              Beca approached Chloe from behind and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey, you. I thought you were out with friends."

              Chloe beamed and turned so that she was facing Beca. "I am. This is where they wanted to go. I should go back and join them but I wanted to see you."

              Beca kissed Chloe. "Well I'm about to go spin. Hope you enjoy it.”

              “I always do,” Chloe said. Beca walked off and Chloe turned to look at Amy. “So how have you been?”

              “Good,” Amy replied. “I got a job at a radio station. I’ll be hosting with two other people and I’m looking forward to it.”

              “That’s great news!” Chloe exclaimed and reached over to give her friend a hug.

              “I haven’t told Beca,” Amy said. “I’m going to hold off for now. I know she’d be happy for me but with Jesse getting that internship in his dream field and now me with this. She’ll feel kind of left out, ya know?”

              Chloe nodded in understanding. She knew Beca was always happy for her friends when something good happened to them but she also seemed to get sad because of where she was in life. “We should definitely celebrate when you do tell her. Do you want to join me with my friends? I should really get back to them.”

              Amy nodded. “Sure. Let me meet who you’ve been hanging around.” Amy followed Chloe to the back of the club where Quinn, Cynthia Rose and Benji were sitting.

             

 

              Within a few minutes of talking to Chloe’s friends, Amy had decided that she didn’t like Quinn since the raven-haired woman constantly flirted with Chloe. Chloe didn’t pay the flirtation any mind just like all the times before. She figured Quinn was just flirtatious by nature.

              “This mix is too amazing not to dance too,” Amy said as she stood up. “I’m going to go rock the dance floor and blow some minds. Anyone want to join me?”

              “I’m in,” Cynthia Rose said.

              “I’m a horrible dancer,” Benji said.

              Amy grabbed the Benji by his shirt and pulled him with her to the dance floor.

              Chloe laughed at the scene. She hoped Amy wasn’t too much for the shy man.  

              “Did you want to dance?” Quinn asked.

              Chloe shook her head. “I’m good here.”

              Quinn scoffed as she stood up. “Oh come on. We didn’t come out tonight to just sit around.” She held out her hand to Chloe who eventually placed her hand in Quinn’s and allowed herself to be taken to the dance floor.

 

 

              After Beca finished her set, she went over to the bar where she found Amy ordering a drink. “Hey, enjoying yourself?”

              “You know it,” Amy said. “Hey, I met Chloe’s friends. I’m pretty sure that Quinn chick wants in her pants.”

              Beca grinned. “Not surprising. I have a hot wife.”

              Amy was surprised by this reaction since Beca was the jealous type. “This coming from Beca “stare-at-her-and-I’ll-break-you” Mitchell?”

              Beca shrugged. “I’ve matured since then.” Chloe hated when Beca got jealous. It was cute to the redhead ‘til a point so Beca tried to keep her jealousy in check.

              Chloe bounced over to Beca and Amy with a huge smile on her face. “Amazing set, babe.” She kissed Beca and then wrapped her arms around her waist. “When do you go back on?”

              “Soon,” Beca replied. “I loved watching you dance.”

              Chloe grinned. “Yeah? Those were my innocent moves. The sexy ones are reserved for you.”

              “I’m going to have to excuse myself before I gag,” Amy said, playfully before making her way to the dance floor.

              Beca chuckled at her friend before giving her attention back to Chloe. “Don’t wear yourself out too much. You’re going to need your energy for when we get home.”

              Chloe smirked and kissed the brunette. “Noted. How about you come dance with me before you do your next set?”

              “Lead the way,” Beca said, happily.

             

 

              Quinn, Cynthia Rose and Benji were watching Chloe dance with Beca and wondering if the two would end up having sex on the dance floor.

              “Okay, they’re hot,” Cynthia Rose stated as she continued to watch them.

              “I think I’d look better with Chloe,” Quinn said, bitterly.

              Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes. “Will you let that go? It’s not happening. She’s happily married.”

              “I could offer her so much more, though,” Quinn insisted.

              “What?” Cynthia Rose asked. “Your parents’ money?”             

              “I’m with Cynthia Rose,” Benji said. “You should stop whatever game you’re playing with Chloe.”

              “Hey, if she’s happily married than she won’t be tempted by anything I do, right?” Quinn asked.  

              Cynthia Rose sighed. “You’re ridiculous.”

              Quinn went back to watching Chloe as she plotted ways to get the attention she desired from the woman.

 

 

             

Several days later…

 

              Beca entered her apartment and called for Chloe but didn’t get a response. She made her way over to the living room where she had forgotten her phone that morning and picked it up to look at her missed messages. She had called Chloe from work to let her know that she wouldn’t have her phone on her and smiled at all the messages the redhead had left her.

              _Chloe [9:03am]: You left this morning without waking me :(_

_Chloe [9:45am]: I love you tons._

_Chloe [10:16am]: Your eyes are gorgeous._

_Chloe [11:21am]: Too bad you forgot your phone. We could be sexting._

_Chloe [11:25am]: Speaking of which, you were amazing last night._

_Chloe [11:26am]: Except I couldn’t wear a v-neck today b/c of that intense hickey you gave me._

_Chloe [1:17pm]: We’re going to Aubrey and Stacie’s for dinner. They’ve been acting weird. I hope I find out why tonight._

_Chloe [3:20pm]: Got off work early. I’m hanging with Quinn for a bit. I’ll be home around five thirty. I love you._

              Beca frowned at the last message. Chloe had been spending a lot of time with Quinn these last few days and it was starting to irritate her. Quinn could afford to take Chloe places she couldn’t and even though they were just friends, it made Beca feel inadequate.

_Beca [4:32pm]: I love you too. See you soon._

Beca decided to unwind a bit and went into her room to lie down and listen to music. As she tried to relax, Beca’s thoughts drifted to her financial woes, Chloe and music. If something big didn’t happen for her soon, she knew she’d have to drop her dreams and move on to something more realistic if she wanted to give Chloe the life she deserved.  

                          

 

              Beca woke up someone shaking her gently and when her eyes fluttered open, she saw Chloe lying beside her. “Hm, hey, Chlo.”

              Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the forehead. “Hey, get a good nap in?”

              “I guess,” Beca said, groggily. “Did you have fun hanging with your new best friend?”

              Chloe’s brows furrowed at Beca’s tone. “She’s far from being my best friend but yeah, I had fun. What’s the problem?”

              “No problem,” Beca replied. “Just asking a question.”

              Not wanting to fight, Chloe decided not to push Beca on the topic.

              “What’d you want to do tomorrow?” Beca asked. “It’s our day.”

              Chloe smiled brightly. “I want to go to the park and take pictures. The rest of the day is up to you.”

              “Sounds like a plan.” Beca rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower to wake up before we head over to Aubrey and Stacie’s.”

              “Okay, babe.” Chloe watched Beca disappear into the bathroom before she frowned. She could tell her wife was upset about her spending time with Quinn and made a mental note to talk to her about it later tonight after dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

              Beca pulled up to Aubrey and Stacie's apartment but before she could get out of the car, Chloe stopped her.

              "Hey, are you okay?" Chloe asked, placing a hand on Beca's thigh. "You've been quiet."

              Beca forced a smile. "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."

              "Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked.

              Beca sighed. "It's stupid."

              "It's making you upset. It's not stupid. Talk to me, Beca."

              Beca bit at her bottom lip for a few seconds before speaking. "You've been hanging out with Quinn a lot these last few days. I guess I'm just a little worried if I'm being honest."

              Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's. "You don't have anything to be worried about."

              "She's been taking you places I can't. It's hard to not feel like you'd leave me for someone better."

              Chloe leaned over to kiss Beca on the cheek. "There's only one person in this world that I want to be with and she's sitting right next to me. Quinn is just a friend. I'll spend less time with her if that's what you want."

              Beca shook her head. She didn't want to dictate who her wife could and couldn't be friends with. "I do trust you, Chloe. I'm sorry."

              "Don't be sorry. Just talk to me sooner next time. How about I have Quinn over on Thursday? I'm not working that day since I have a paper I need to work on. I'll have time to make us something decent for dinner."

              "Sure," Beca replied, reluctantly. The last thing she wanted was to spend time with Quinn. "We can do that but tomorrow will work better. I work late Thursday, remember?"

              "We'll have an early dinner, then. Tomorrow's our day. I don't want you doing anything you're not excited about. I just want you to get to know Quinn so you’ll be more comfortable with me hanging out with her.”

              Beca smiled and leaned over to kiss Chloe. "Thursday it is. I love you.”

              "I love you too." Chloe hated when Beca was feeling down because she didn't feel good enough for her. It was far from the truth.

              "We better get inside," Beca said as she opened the door. Her father had fixed her car and she was beyond happy to have her vehicle back in working condition.

              Chloe exited the car and followed Beca up to Aubrey and Stacie's apartment. She tucked her hand in the back of Beca's jeans pocket as they walked upstairs.

              Beca smirked at the action, used to Chloe having her hands on her in some form. Before they were even dating, Chloe always invaded her personal space.

              Chloe knocked on the door with her free hand and waited for Aubrey or Stacie to answer it.

              Aubrey opened the door and exited the house. "I have to run to the store for something. I'm stealing Chloe from you."

              Chloe barely had time to kiss Beca goodbye before Aubrey was pulling her back towards the stairs.

              Beca shook her head and entered the apartment. "Hey, Stacie." She went to go sit across from her in the living room. "How's life treating you?"

              "Well," Stacie replied. "I can't complain. How's everything going for you?"

              Beca shrugged. "Things could be better.”

              “What’s up?” Stacie asked, worriedly. She hoped Chloe and Beca weren’t having issues.

              “There’s this new friend of Chloe’s,” Beca began. “They intern together. She’s pretty, she has money, she’s been taking Chloe out to all these fun places that I can’t afford to take her. She took her to some fancy restaurant for lunch the other day. I can’t compete with that.”

              Stacie’s eyes widened. “Do you hear yourself? You don’t have to compete with anyone, Beca. Chloe’s only into you. She’s only ever been into you.”  

              "I know and I already spoke to Chloe about it but I can't help but to feel..."

              "Jealous?"

              "Pathetic. Her parents were right to not want her to marry me."

              Stacie stood up from the couch, grabbing Beca's wrist and pulling her towards the bathroom.

              "What are you doing?" Beca asked.

              Stacie flipped the light on and pulled Beca so she was standing in front of the mirror. She placed her hands on Beca's shoulders and looked at her through the mirror. "You're an amazing person, Beca and you are the best person for Chloe. No one could ever love her like you do. Look at yourself."

              Beca looked at herself, confused as to why Stacie brought her in here.

              "What do you see?" Stacie asked.

              Beca shrugged. "Stacie this is-,"

              "What do you see?" Stacie cut her off. "And don't be a sarcastic ass."

              Beca sighed and looked at herself. "I see... I see a failure, Stacie. I've tried so hard to break into the music scene and it's just not happening for me. I don't want to live paycheck to paycheck. I want to be able to go grocery shopping without adding things up in my head. I want Chloe's parents to be happy with her decision to marry me. I want Chloe to have everything she wants."

              "She has everything she wants," Stacie said, gently. "She has you. You make her so happy, Beca. I wish you could see that. You're not a failure at all. You work hard and you make amazing mixes. Just give it time."

              Beca smiled faintly. "Thanks, Stacie. I appreciate that."

              Stacie hugged the woman from behind. "Stop being so hard on yourself. You don't deserve it. Now come on. Let's watch TV until they get back."

              Beca smiled and followed Stacie out of the bathroom. "Hey, what's going on between you and Aubrey? Things seem weird between you two."

 

 

 

              Aubrey frowned as she walked around the grocery store with Chloe.  "What? Nothing. We're fine."

              Chloe sighed. She had asked Aubrey about her and Stacie but it looked like the blonde wasn't going to talk about it. "How's the internship going? Still not liking it?"

              "Yeah, I'm thinking I should just leave and get a job so Beca won't have to work two."

              "I thought you were going to stick with it?" Aubrey asked as she browsed items in one of the isles.

              "I did too but I can find another internship. Until then, I really want to get a job so that Beca has more free time to do what she loves and get herself noticed. She allowed me to take this internship so I could do that but I'm not loving it so why waste everyone's time?”

              Aubrey found what she needed from the store and grabbed it. "So what do you want to do?"

              "I honestly don't know. The best thing is to take a step back and let Beca do her thing while I figure out what my thing is."

              “You are going to finish school at least, right?” Aubrey asked, ready to argue with her friend if she decided to put school on hold.

              Chloe smiled. “Of course. No worries there.”

              “Good.” Aubrey paid for her item at the register and headed back to her car with Chloe.

              “I’d really like to know what’s going on with you and Stacie,” Chloe said.

              Aubrey groaned. “I guess you’re not going to stop asking until I tell you.” She started the car and pulled out of the driveway to by herself some time. “Um… a couple of days ago we got really drunk and…things happened.”

              Chloe quirked a brow. “What kind of things?”

              Aubrey cleared her throat. “We, uh… slept together.”

              “What?!” Chloe exclaimed with wide eyes. “You and Stacie had sex?”

              “Yeah.” Aubrey felt kind of relieved to finally tell her best friend. “We’ve finally gotten past the awkward silence stage.”

              “So… are you into girls?” Chloe asked.

              “No, it’s just something that happened,” Aubrey replied.

              “So there’s no interest there?”

              “Of course not. We’re best friends. That’s it. So yeah, that’s why things have been weird between us. It’s not a big deal, we’re still friends and that’s that, okay?”

              “Okay.” Chloe had questions but she decided not to push her luck with what Aubrey was willing to talk about. She instead decided to change the topic.

 

 

 

              Later that night Beca and Chloe were cuddling on their bed as Chloe told Beca about Aubrey and Stacie.

              “I heard,” Beca said. “Stacie told me.

              “Think maybe they’ll end up sleeping together again?”

              “If they’re drunk again, sure,” Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek. “It’s not a big deal, though. Things like that happen all the time, I’m sure.”

               "I think they'd be cute together," Chloe stated.

              "Stacie would definitely loosen Aubrey up. Maybe she'll teach her how to hate me less."

              "Aubrey doesn't hate you," Chloe assured her. "She's just overprotective."

              "Well, if she and Stacie do end up together, I wish Stacie all the luck."

              Chloe playfully poked Beca in the side. "So I wanted to talk to you about something."

              Beca turned onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow, mirroring Chloe. "I'm all ears."

              "I hate the internship." Chloe got right to the point. She didn't see a reason to beat around the bush on this. "I'm going to leave it."

              Beca was caught off guard by this. She thought her wife was enjoying working there. "I thought it was something you really wanted to do."

              Chloe reached out to place her hand on top of Beca's. "It was but then it turns out the whole thing just isn't for me. I'm thinking I should ask for my job back at the restaurant and then you can quit the job at your father's office.

              "No," Beca said, simply.

              Chloe rolled her eyes. "What do you mean no?"

              "You're not going back to that job," Beca huffed.

              "Beca," Chloe warned. She hated when her wife told her what to do in situations like this. "I wasn't asking permission."

              "Chloe you need to focus on school. Maybe find another internship. Hell, focus on your photography. I always thought you should've majored in something having to do with the arts instead of letting your parents talk you into business."

              Chloe let out an angry sigh and got out of bed.

              Beca got up and followed after her. "What's your problem?"

              "Right now? You." Chloe turned the light on in the living room and turned to face Beca. "I want to contribute to our household, Beca. You can't keep doing everything for us financially."

              "I can. I've got a routine going. It doesn't bother me. I just want the best for you."

              "And I want the best for you, Beca. You could use a break."

              Beca shook her head. "I'm not quitting anything and you're not getting a job."

              "I'm not going to just sit around."

              "Then go spend time with Quinn. You seem to enjoy her company."

              Chloe folded her arms across her chest. "What is that supposed to mean?"

              "It means exactly what it sounds like it means."

              Chloe let out a huff of frustration. "God, you are so infuriating!"

              "Newsflash, I was infuriating before we got married! Nothing's changed!"

              "I'm not arguing with you. I'm going back to work as soon as I can."

              Beca ran a hand through her hair. "Why can't you just understand?"

              "Understand what?"

              "I asked you to marry me. I took you away from the comfort of your parents' house. Now we're struggling. I'm just trying to give you what you had before.

              "I don't need what I had before, Beca," Chloe said.

              "Really because I feel like I have to compete with this Quinn chick. She's always taking you somewhere nice."

              "Don't put that on me. That's you and your damn insecurity."

              "Oh, that's nice. If you're so over my insecurity why don't you leave me?"

              “That’s not what I said.” Chloe dropped her head back and let out an annoyed sound before looking back at Beca. "You know what. Forget it. I won't work. I'll do whatever you want. I guess my father was right in thinking you were controlling me."

              "I'm not trying to control you!" Beca snapped, kicking the leg of the coffee table.

              "Oh great, please break our coffee table. We can just run out and buy another one," Chloe said, sarcastically. Beca walked past Chloe and into their bedroom. Chloe followed behind her and watched as she began to change. "Where are you going?"

              "For a walk," Beca replied.

              Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's late. You're not going anywhere."

              "Then I'll go for a drive," Beca retorted as she slipped her shoes on.

              Chloe dropped her folded arms down to her side. "It's late." They didn't live anywhere too dangerous. Beca had opted for them to rent in a safer place after their first apartment got robbed but Chloe still didn't want her wandering around.

              “I’ll be back,” Beca said simply as she headed out the room.

              “Beca,” Chloe called after her but the only response she received was the front door closing.

 

 

              Two hours later, Chloe was sitting in the living room holding her phone and staring off into space when she heard a knock on the door. She set her phone down and got up to open the door.

              Amy smiled at the redhead. “Hey, special delivery.” She gestured to Beca who was leaning against the wall to keep herself up. “Sorry, I tried to make her come home as soon as she came over but she refused so I let her drink. I told her she could stay the night but then she wanted to come home.”

              “It’s okay. Thanks for calling me and thanks for bringing her home.”

              “Anytime,” Amy said. “You two just work things out, okay?”

              “We will,” Chloe promised.

              “Night, Beca,” Amy said.

              “Niiight,” Beca drawled as she stumbled into her apartment.

              Chloe closed the door and watched as Beca moved to flop down onto the couch stomach first. She shook her head and moved over to the woman. She pulled Beca’s boots off and tossed them onto the floor. “You’re a jerk,” she said nonchalantly as she began to remove her wife’s jacket.

              “You’re jerk…ier,” Beca mumbled.

              “Come on.” Chloe helped Beca up from the couch and helped her towards their room. “I’m sorry about the fight.”

              “Me too,” Beca replied. “It was much needed though.”

              Chloe chuckled lightly. “I won’t argue with that.” She believed an argument every now and then was healthy for any relationship but she still felt horrible about it. “We’ll have to talk things out later.”

              Beca hummed her agreement and began to take her clothes off before crawling into bed. Chloe watched in amusement before getting into bed as well. She moved so she was close to Beca and placed an arm around her. “I love you.” She placed a kiss on Beca’s shoulder.

              “I love you too,” Beca slurred. “I’m sorry for being a jerk.”

              “You’re not really a jerk,” Chloe said, gently. “We’ll talk more tomorrow. Get some sleep.”

              “I don’t want you to leave me,” Beca continued drunkenly.

              “Good because you’re stuck with me,” Chloe replied.

              Beca turned so that she was facing Chloe and moved to rest her head on the woman’s chest. Chloe smiled and rested her chin on the top of Beca’s head and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Chloe was sitting in the living room working on her paper for one of her classes when she saw movement in front of her. She looked up and saw Beca standing a few feet away looking hesitant. She had heard her wife moving around in the bedroom earlier and wondered how long it was going to take her to leave the room. Smiling, she placed her laptop down and gestured for Beca to join her.

              “I’m sorry about last night,” Beca quickly began as she moved to sit beside Chloe.

              “It’s okay, Beca,” Chloe assured her.

              “No, it’s not,” Beca sighed. “I want to give you this amazing life that I envisioned we would have by now but I keep falling short of it. I’m frustrated and I’m sorry I yelled at you last night. And I know you wouldn’t cheat on me. I also know that Quinn isn’t your type anyway. You like them short and mysterious.”

              Chloe laughed lightly at that and leaned over to kiss Beca on the cheek. “I’m sorry too. That whole insecurity jab was very douche bag of me.” Chloe knew that Beca felt insecure about their relationship from time to time since getting married because she didn’t feel like she had anything to offer her but she always did her best to rid her wife of those worries. “I love you, Beca. You asked me to marry you and I happily said yes. You didn’t force me into anything. We’re in this together. I love that you want to take care of me and give me everything I need but all I need is you. Rundown apartment or a million-dollar home, all I’ll ever need is you. No more doubting yourself. You make me incredibly happy and I really want you to be happy too.”

              Beca wiped the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. “You’re not disappointed in me?”

              “I’ve never been disappointed in you a day in my life,” Chloe promised her. “So, can we do this thing together?”

              Beca nodded her head and let out a breath. “I could use the help.”

              Chloe smiled and pulled her wife into a hug. “I want to work, Beca.”

              “I know,” Beca replied, pulling away from the hug but cuddling into her wife. The two got comfortable on the couch before continuing the conversation. “School has to come first.”

              “It will,” Chloe assured her. “I have a plan. Do you want to hear it out?”

              “I do.” Beca linked her fingers with Chloe’s. “What’s your plan?”

              “You’ll quit your job at the office and I’ll take it… if your father wants to hire me that is,” Chloe explained. “And you’ll have time to really focus on your music again while still working at the club. You’ve been slowly pushing your music to the side and that breaks my heart. You love music. You’re always at your happiest when you’re creating it. I don’t want you to lose that.”

              Beca shook her head. “That’s not true.  I’m at my happiest when you smile because of me.”

              Chloe beamed at her wife’s words and kissed her briefly. “I love you so fucking much.”

              Beca laughed. “I love you so fucking much too.”

              “Back on topic,” Chloe said as she moved to sit on Beca’s lap. “Do you still want to be a music producer?”

              “I can’t imagine making a career out of anything else,” Beca replied.

              “Then we have a lot of work ahead of us.” Chloe kissed Beca on her forehead and stood up. “I’m going to call your dad and run my plan by him. You should pull out your guitar so I can hear you play when I’m done.”

              “Not yet.” Beca stood up and pulled Chloe to her. “I want to make love to my beautiful wife.”

              Chloe smiled and kissed Beca teasingly, nipping at her bottom lip as she pulled away from the kiss. “We do still need to have make up sex.” Chloe pulled away from Beca and walked towards their bedroom as she pulled her shirt off. She tossed the shirt at Beca and disappeared into their bedroom.

              Beca caught the shirt and grinned before quickly rushing into the bedroom to join her wife.

 

 

              Chloe had just finished talking to her boss about leaving the internship and was surprised by how well everything went. She had just entered where her friends were working but stopped when she heard Beca’s name mentioned.

              “Quinn will you just give it up?” Cynthia Rose asked as she continued to sketch a design for a project they were supposed to be working on. “Chloe is taken and not interested in you. You’d have much better results chasing after someone single.”

              “I don’t see what Chloe sees in Beca,” Quinn continued on with her rant. “I could give her everything.”

              “I’ll let her know you think that,” Benji said, hoping to shut Quinn up.

              “Be quiet, Benji,” Quinn said.

              Chloe finally stepped further into the room. “Hey.”

              Quinn’s eyes widened at seeing Chloe. “Hey. What are you doing here?”

              “I was giving up my internship and I came over to let you guys know.” Chloe looked at Quinn pointedly, letting her know that she had heard her words. “Benji. Cynthia Rose. Do you have a second?”

              “Yeah, of course.” Benji stood up and followed Chloe outside with Cynthia Rose.

              “You heard what she said?” Cynthia Rose asked.

              Chloe nodded. “I’m an idiot for thinking she just wanted to be friends.”

              “We should’ve said something,” Benji said. “We just thought she’d drop it when she realized you weren’t interested.”

              “It’s cool,” Chloe replied. “I just wanted to let you two know that it’s been fun working with you. I hope we can stay friends even though I’m leaving.”

              “You’re one of the coolest people we know,” Cynthia Rose replied. “We should definitely still hang.”

              Chloe smiled, happily. “Great. I was also wondering if you two had any free time to help me with a sort of side project. I kind of need your talent.”

              “I like putting my talent to use,” Benji said. “What do you need?”

              “I want to create a website for Beca,” Chloe said. “I want to help her get her music noticed and I know you both have a background in that stuff.”

              “We can definitely help you with that,” Cynthia Rose assured her.

              Chloe clapped her hands together excitedly and hugged her friends. “Thank you! I’m going to create a YouTube channel for her today too. I’m really excited about this. Thanks for being willing to help. Sorry to have to run on you but I have one more stop to make and Beca’s waiting for me at home.”

              “Not a problem,” Benji said. “We’ll talk later.”

              Chloe rushed to her car, pleased that it looked like her idea to help Beca might actually come into fruition.

             

 

 

              Aubrey opened her apartment door and smiled at Chloe. “Hey, how are you and Beca?” Chloe had called her after her fight with Beca and Aubrey found herself actually worrying. She knew she picked on the brunette but she actually liked how happy she made her best friend.

              “We’re perfect. It was a much needed fight. We got it all out of our system. I actually need your help with something. Could you maybe make business cards for Beca?” Chloe explained to Aubrey how she was trying to help Beca get noticed.

              “That’s actually a great idea,” Aubrey said. “Why hasn’t Beca used social media before?”

              “She actually doesn’t know anything about this and I want to keep it that way for now,” Chloe explained. “And you know how Beca is. She hates social media. She doesn’t even have a Facebook account. So do you think you can do that for me? I know you can make them at work but if that’s going to get you in trouble or something.”

              Aubrey waved her off. “I can do it. Just let me know what you want on it.”

              Chloe bounced excitedly before hugging Aubrey. “Thank you!”

              Aubrey laughed. “You’re welcome.”

              “So where’s Stacie?” Chloe asked as she pulled out of the hug.

              “At work,” Aubrey replied.

              “And why’d you call out sick?” Chloe asked.        

              “Because I needed to think about some things,” Aubrey admitted. 

              “What? Like your attraction to Stacie?” Chloe asked with a raised brow.

              Aubrey rolled her eyes. “I do not have an attraction to Stacie.”

              “You’re lucky I have to go or I’d be interrogating you right now,” Chloe said. “I’ll call you later.” She gave Aubrey another hug before leaving to head home to Beca.

 

 

              Beca was playing her guitar and singing when the front door opened and Chloe strolled in. “You were gone for a while.”

              “I stopped by to see Aubrey after I left the Ad Agency.” Chloe walked into the living room and sat down beside Beca.

              “How’d quitting go?” Beca asked, setting her guitar down.

              “Better than I thought it would. And you were right to dislike Quinn. She totally just wanted into my pants.”

              “First, can you repeat those three words?” Beca grinned.

              Chloe glared at her playfully. “You were right.”

              “And do I have to go hurt her for making a move on you?”

              Chloe laughed. “No, calm down there, warrior princess. I overheard her talking. I was obviously wrong about her.”

              Beca leaned over to kiss Chloe. “You just like to see the good in people. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

              “I still feel like an idiot for not noticing her intentions,” Chloe sighed.

              “You should just listen to me from now on,” Beca grinned.

              “Yeah, right. I’m sure you’d love that.” Chloe got up from the couch. “Play your guitar for me. I’ll be right back.”

              Beca picked up her guitar and began to play it for her wife. Seconds later, Chloe returned with her camera. She snapped a few pictures of Beca before switching it over to video mode.

              Beca quirked a brow. “What are you doing?”

              “I’m making a YouTube channel about our life,” Chloe lied.

              “What for?” Beca asked, confused.

              “A new hobby,” Chloe replied. “Sing.”

              “You’re such a weirdo,” Beca said as she continued to play her guitar.

              “You love me that way,” Chloe stated as she sat down across from Beca.

              Beca smiled at her wife. “That is very true. Now stop talking so I can sing to you.”

             

 

              Chloe and Beca were making out on the couch later that day when Chloe’s phone began to vibrate on the coffee table.

              Chloe was lying on her back with Beca on top of her, kissing her along her neck. She stretched her arm out towards the coffee table and grabbed her phone. “It’s my mom.”

              “And the mood has died.” Beca got off of Chloe and sat down with her feet propped on the coffee table.

              Chloe moved to rest her head in Beca’s lap before she answered the call. “Hello?”

              “Hi, sweetheart,” Mrs. Beale said. “Your father and I were wondering if you’d be able to make it to dinner this weekend.”

              “I have plans on Saturday but I could make it on Friday depending on what your stance on my marriage is now.”

              Beca placed her hand on the exposed part of Chloe’s stomach and slowly drew circles on her skin as she listened to Chloe’s half of the conversation.

              “We’re willing to be civil,” Mrs. Beale said. “You can even bring Beca along.”

              “She won’t be able to make it,” Chloe replied knowing Beca wouldn’t want to go anyway. “She’ll be at work.”   

              “Right,” Mrs. Beale said. “The club.”

              “Yep, the club,” Chloe replied. “So, dinner on Friday. I’ll see you then. Sorry I can’t talk longer. I have to finish this paper for class.”

              “I understand,” Mrs. Beale said. “We’ll see you on Friday.”

              Chloe ended the call and looked up at Beca. “I’m having dinner with my parents.”

              “I heard,” Beca said. “I’m glad I can’t make it.”    

              Chloe poked Beca in the stomach. “I might force Aubrey to go with me. I don’t think I can handle dinner alone with my parents. But anyway, I’ll worry about that tomorrow. Where were we?”

              Beca unsnapped Chloe’s jeans and slid her hands down them. “We were making out like horny teenagers.”

              Chloe’s hips bucked up when she felt Beca’s fingers press into her. Beca watched as Chloe’s eyes closed and her breathing increased as she continued to work her over. After a few minutes, Beca pulled her hand out from Chloe’s jeans and moved to stand up, causing Chloe to sit up.

              “What are you doing?” Chloe breathed out.

              Beca grinned. “I’m hungry. Why? Did you want to do something?” She asked, innocently.

              Chloe playfully glared at her wife. “You’re a tease.”

              Beca winked at Chloe and headed to their bedroom. Chloe got up quickly and headed towards the bedroom but stopped and grabbed whipped cream from the fridge before joining her wife.

             


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Chloe sighed as Aubrey parked outside of her parents’ house. “Tell me again why this is a good idea.”

              “Your mother reached out to you,” Aubrey stated. “She obviously wants to fix things between you two.”

              “Are you fixing things between you and Stacie?” Chloe asked.

              Aubrey rolled her eyes at the change of subject. “There’s nothing to fix. We’re fine.”

              “So you’re just friends or…”

              “We’re just friends,” Aubrey replied as she opened the car door. “Come on, we can’t sit out here forever.”

              Chloe sighed and exited the car. She really hoped her parents managed to be civil tonight. She wouldn’t put up with them bad mouthing Beca.

              Aubrey rang the doorbell and the door opened seconds later. “Aubrey, it’s so nice to see you!” Melanie Beale hugged the blonde.

              “You too,” Aubrey smiled. “It’s been awhile.”

              Melanie let Chloe and Aubrey inside and headed towards the dining room where Chloe’s father was setting the table.

              “Hey, ladies,” Nathan greeted them. “How was your day?”

              “It was good,” Aubrey replied.

              “How’s your internship going, Chloe?” Nathan asked as he finished setting the table.

              “It’s going.” Chloe decided telling her parents the truth would only make the night unbearable.

              “And school?” Melanie asked. “How are your grades?”

              “School’s stressful and my grades are perfect.” Chloe moved to sit down at the table and Aubrey joined her.

              “Aubrey are you dating anyone?” Melanie asked as she sat down at the table.

              Aubrey shook her head. “I’m too focused on work right now. I’m not looking to be in one.”

              “That’s good,” Nathan replied. “You need to focus on getting your life where you want it to be before you jump into a committed relationship.”

              “And just make sure you get involved with someone who is as career driven as you are,” Melanie added. “

              Chloe wasn’t sure if her parents were trying to make an indirect statement to her but she remained silent. Dinner was already proving to be a disaster if her parents’ words were any indication of the rest of the evening. She hoped Beca was at least having a good night.

 

 

              “Ready to get out of here?” Jesse asked as Beca joined him and Amy at the bar.

              “Yep, I’m exhausted,” Beca replied.

              “You played one of your best sets tonight,” Amy stated.

              Beca smiled, pleased to hear this. “Yeah?”

              Amy nodded. “It was a killer set.”

              “Thanks,” Beca said as she followed her friends out of the club. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Did you want me to bring anything, Jesse?” Jesse had set something up at his parents’ place so everyone could hang out and have a barbeque.

              Jesse shook his head. “Just you and your lovely wife.”

              Beca stopped at her car. “Have a goodnight, guys.”

              “Night,” Amy replied as she headed to her own car.

              Beca put her seatbelt on and started the car but before she could do anything else, she heard something shift in her backseat and then a gun was being pointed at her temple.

              “Keep quiet. Do you understand?” A deep voice said.

              Beca nodded as she tried to keep her composure.

              “Give me all your cash.”

              Beca reached into her pocket and pulled out what she had made in tips for the night. The man snatched it from her hand causing her to flinch.

              “This is it?” The man asked, angrily.

              “That’s all I have,” Beca confirmed with a shaky voice.              

              “Drive,” the man ordered.

              “I gave you everything I had,” Beca promised, hoping the man would get out of her car.

              “I said drive!” The man ordered. “There’s an ATM nearby.”

              “There’s an ATM inside the club,” Beca said. “I still won’t have much but I can get you money from there.”

              “Not happening,” the man said. “Now drive or you’re dead.”

              Beca didn’t want to drive but she feared what would happen to her if she didn’t. “I can give you my card. You can get the money yourself.” Beca saw Jesse getting out of his car. He was probably wondering why she hadn’t driven off yet.

              “I will kill him,” the man warned. “Drive.”

              Beca quickly did as the man said and sped away from the club. She saw Jesse running after the car and sped up a bit more so he wouldn’t reach it. “Now what?”

              “Slow down. I don’t want any unwanted attention,” the man said. “There’s an ATM to your right after the second stop light. Park there.”

              Beca followed his orders and once they were parked in front of the ATM, she waited for him to tell her what to do.

              “Get out and don’t look at me.” Beca got out of the car and the man joined her. “I want four hundred dollars.”

              Beca pulled her credit card out of her pocket and pushed it into the slot before pulling it out. She placed it back in her pocket and put in her pin. She got the amount he wanted out and he grabbed the cash as it was spat out of the machine.

              Beca stole a glance at him and she knew that was a mistake as soon as she felt the bottom of the gun hit her across her face causing her to fall to the ground.

              “I said not to look at me!” the man said before kicking her in the stomach. “You stupid, bitch!” He shouted.

              Sirens were heard nearing them and the man ran to Beca’s car and quickly drove off.

              Beca slowly stood up and saw Jesse and Amy’s car as the police car went on to chase the man who robbed her.

              “Are you okay?” Amy asked as she rushed over to her friend.

              Beca nodded and touched the corner of her lip where she had been struck. She wiped the blood away with the back of her hand and let out a sigh which caused her ribs to hurt. “Sometimes I just really hate my life.”

              Jesse hugged Beca gently. “I’m glad you’re okay. That...” he let out a breath.

              “I know,” Beca replied, pulling away from the hug.

              “We need to get you to a hospital,” Jesse said.

              Beca opened her mouth to argue.

              “No arguing. Not on this,” Jesse said.

              “I’ll call Chloe,” Amy said. “I’ll meet you guys at the hospital.”  

 

 

              Chloe and Aubrey rushed towards Amy and Jesse who were sitting in the waiting area looking anxious.

              “Is she okay?” Chloe asked.

              Jesse stood up to face Chloe. “A busted lip, some bruising but she’s okay. You know how she is. She hasn’t even cried or anything. The doctor said she’s perfectly fine to go home. She’s just giving the police her statement right now.”

              “Where is she?” Chloe asked.

              Jesse walked with Chloe to the room and opened it for her. Chloe rushed inside and saw Beca sitting on the edge of the bed talking to a police officer.

              “Thanks,” Beca said to the cop as they finished talking.

              “We’ll catch him,” the officer promised before leaving the room.  

              Beca smiled at her wife who looked near tears. “Hey, you. I’m sure I still had a better night than you did with your parents.”

              Chloe pulled Beca into a tight hug. “This isn’t funny.”

              “I know,” Beca said, gently as she buried her head into Chloe’s neck. “I was so scared. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. ”

              The crack in Beca’s voice made Chloe’s heart break. “They’ll find him. He won’t get away with this.”

              “I just want to go home,” Beca said.

              “We can do that.” Chloe placed a kiss on Beca’s forehead. “I love you.”

              “I love you too,” Beca said as she got up from the bed. “Think your parents will be nicer to me for a period of time since this happened to me?”

              “Beca,” Chloe warned.

              “I know, I know. It’s not funny.”

              Chloe kissed Beca on her temple. “You might get two weeks of solid good behavior from them.”

              Beca smirked and linked her fingers with Chloe’s. “I was hoping for a month.”

              “They’re a tough crowd.” Chloe lightly traced her hand over the cut on Beca’s lip before kissing her and then the bruise on the corner of her mouth. “I love you.”

              “I love you too,” Beca said. She looked down at the floor before looking at her wife. “He got over three hundred dollars from me.”

              “That’s not important,” Chloe said.

              “It will be when we’re getting kicked out of our apartment,” Beca stated in frustration.

              “Not tonight, Beca,” Chloe said, gently. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Let’s get you home.”

              Beca dropped the topic and decided to just enjoy the fact that she was here with Chloe right now and not dead somewhere.

             

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Chloe was watching Beca as she slept, hating that her wife had gone through that scary experience last night. She gently ran her thumb over the bruise on her face and placed a kiss on it before slowly raising Beca’s shirt. She ran her hand over the dark bruise on her stomach and moved down Beca’s body to place several kisses on it. She smiled when she felt Beca’s fingers run through her hair.

              “Kissing it better?” Beca asked with a hint of amusement.

              Chloe looked up at her wife. “Maybe.”

              Beca smirked. “You know, my neck hurts too.”

              Chloe laughed lightly. “Does it?” She moved up Beca’s body and placed light kisses along her neck.

              Beca trailed her hand up Chloe’s shirt, running her hands along her side. “Kiss me.”

              Chloe moved her attention from Beca’s neck and looked down into her wife’s eyes for a moment before kissing her. She ran her tongue along Beca’s bottom lip and the brunette immediately allowed her access. Beca tried to flip them over but Chloe pressed her hips down onto Beca’s. “No, stay where you are.”

              Beca moved her hand further up Chloe’s shirt and squeezed Chloe’s breast. “I want you.”

              Chloe shook her head. “Not yet. Right now is about you. I need this.” She kissed Beca again before removing the brunette’s underwear. She moved down to give Beca’s breasts her attention as she slid her hand down Beca’s stomach to where she needed her the most.

              “Chloe,” Beca gasped out as Chloe’s hands slid through her folds.

              “I’ll take care of you,” Chloe promised before kissing down the valley of Beca’s breasts. She pressed her fingers into Beca’s clit as her mouth placed kisses along her stomach. She enjoyed the sound of Beca moaning lightly as she tried not to wither too much beneath her.

              Chloe moved further down Beca’s body, placing kisses to either side of her thigh. She pushed Beca’s legs apart further and placed two fingers are her entrance. She licked up Beca’s folds as she pushed her fingers into her.

              Beca squeezed her eyes shut and let out a moan. Chloe latched her lips over Beca’s clit and began to suck hard as she plunged her fingers deep inside her. Beca placed one of her hands on Chloe’s shoulder as the other hand clung to the bed sheets.

              Chloe felt Beca tighten around her fingers and began to double the speed of her fingers. She felt Beca’s nails dig into her shoulder followed by a low guttural moan.

              “Damn,” Beca breathed out. “You’re amazing.”

              Chloe moved back up Beca’s body to kiss her but she let her thumb gently circle Beca’s clit as she drew out her pleasure. “I love you.”

              “I love you too, Chlo.” Beca leaned up to kiss her. “Are you okay?”

               Chloe rested her head on Beca’s chest as she ceased her actions. “Yeah, I needed to feel you.”

              Beca ran her hand up and down Chloe’s back. “I can take care of you.”

              “Not right now,” Chloe said, softly. “I just want to stay like this for a while.”

              Beca placed a kiss on the top of Chloe’s head and smiled when Chloe began to hum soothingly to her.

 

 

              Beca exited the bedroom, her hair damp from her shower and sat down next to Chloe who was calculating how much money they had versus how many bills they had to pay. “What’s the damage?” She asked as she sat down next to her wife.

              Chloe sighed. “It’s ramen level damage but we’ll scrap by if we’re careful.” The redhead looked over at her wife and saw that she was thinking hard. “It’ll be okay, Beca.”

              “I’m tired of living like this,” Beca said, miserably.

              “It won’t be forever.” Chloe scooted closer to her wife and kissed her on the cheek. “Play me something.”

              Beca smiled and kissed Chloe before getting up to retrieve her guitar. When she returned, she had Chloe’s camera in tow.

              “What are you doing?” Chloe asked, curiously.

              Beca handed her wife the camera. “You said you were making videos for your new hobby or whatever,” Beca stated with a shrug. “You sing, I’ll play.”

              Chloe smiled and set her camera up to record before sitting beside Beca. She listened as Beca began to strum the strings of her guitar and her smile widened as she recognized the chords of the song Beca had written for her when they first started dating. She began to sing the song, her and Beca staring into each other’s eyes getting lost in the moment.

 

_So I'm a little left of center_

_I'm a little out of tune_

_Some say I'm paranormal_

_So I just bend their spoon_

_Who wants to be ordinary_

_In a crazy, mixed-up world_

_I don't care what they're sayin'_

_As long as I'm your girl_

_Hey, you are on my side_

_And they, they just roll their eyes_

_You get me_

_When nobody understands_

_You come and take the chance, baby_

_You get me_

_You look inside my wild mind_

_Never knowing what you'll find_

_And still you want me all the time_

_Yeah, you do_

_Yeah, you get me_

 

 

              “Dad I’m fine.” Beca was on the phone while Chloe drove them to Jesse’s parents’ house for their get together. “… because there wasn’t a point in waking you up out of your bed… okay, I’m sorry… trust me, Chloe’s making sure I get plenty of rest… okay, bye, Dad.” Beca ended the call and let out a sigh. “I still don’t think he needed to know.”

              “He would’ve found out anyway when he saw that bruise on your face,” Chloe pointed out. She reached over and linked her fingers with Beca’s. “Are you okay?”

              Beca nodded. “Surprisingly, I am. I guess I’m just more happy to be alive than I am terrified over what happened.”

              Chloe parked her car once they reached their destination and looked over at Beca. “Well this should be fun, but I’m totally fine with staying at home and doing whatever.”

              “I know, but I think time with friends is something I need,” Beca said. “Even if Aubrey will be around.”

              Chloe playfully slapped Beca on her thigh. “Behave.” She got out of the car and Beca followed suit.

              Beca grabbed her laptop bag and Chloe’s camera from the backseat before making her way to the backyard where their friends were. Aubrey was lying on a lawn chair while Stacie was sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in it. Jesse was standing at the grill flipping burgers with the help of Amy.

              “Hey, ladies!” Amy greeted them. She went over to Beca and gave the brunette a hug before hugging Chloe. “Grab a beer. Relax.”

              “Perfect,” Jesse smiled at Beca. “I was hoping you’d bring some tunes.”

              Beca smiled and went to set up at the small table nearby. “Of course, can’t have a get together without some music.”

              Chloe went to take her camera from Beca so she could take some pictures. Once Beca had music playing, Amy made her way over to her friend.

              “Hey, can we talk for a moment?” Amy asked.

              Beca looked worried at Amy’s serious tone. “You okay?”

              Amy nodded. “I just wanted to tell you about something.”

              “Okay,” Beca said.

              “We’re grabbing more drinks from inside,” Amy told their friends. “We’ll be back.”

              The two headed to the kitchen and Beca leaned against the counter. “So what’s up?”

              Amy looked at Beca with a small smile. “Remember that radio station gig I applied for?”

              “That was a month ago wasn’t it?”

              “Yeah, I was starting to think I didn’t get it but…”

              Beca’s eyes widened. “You got it?”

              Amy nodded. “I got it.”

              Beca was happy for her friend. Amy deserved it. “Wow, a radio host. You’re going to be great. When did you find out?”

              “A few days ago and I start Monday.”

              “I’m happy for you. I’ll totally be listening in,” Beca assured her.

              “I’ll talk you up,” Amy grinned. “Maybe I can convince them to let you stop by and play some of your music once I’ve established myself.”

              “You don’t have to do that,” Beca said. “I appreciate it, though.”

              “You’re amazing at what you do,” Amy said. “I’ll do whatever I can to make sure everyone knows it. We better get back out there.” Amy grabbed a few beers from the fridge.

              “I have to go to the bathroom but I’ll be right out.” Beca had been here before and easily found her way to the bathroom.  She closed the door and let out a breath. She was happy for Amy. She really was. She just felt more and more like she was never going to get anywhere with her dreams as the days passed. All her friends had jobs that they loved and she felt stuck where she was.

              There was a light knock on the door and Chloe entered. “Are you okay?”

              “Yeah, I’m just being a horrible person,” Beca muttered.

              “How so?” Chloe asked.

              “Amy just told me that she got a job hosting at the radio station,” Beca replied. “I’m happy for her. I’m happy for all our friends who have their dreams jobs. I just… I get a little jealous.”

              Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around Beca. “It’s human nature. I know for a fact that they all get a little jealous over what we have.”

              Beca smirked. “You’re making that up.”

              “I swear I’m not.” Chloe turned Beca around so that they were facing each other. “We’ll have our moment one day, Becs. Now come on. We’re missing out on the fun.” Beca smiled and allowed Chloe to pull her back out to the backyard.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 

Two weeks later...

 

              Chloe was sitting in her office finishing up paperwork for Beca's dad when there was a light tap at the door. "Come in."

              The door opened and Cynthia Rose walked in. "Hey, you."

              "Hey!" Chloe exclaimed happily. "What brings you here?"

              "Something really exciting." Cynthia Rose moved further into the office as she pulled up something on her phone. "Check this out."

              Chloe took the phone and looked at it. "Ellie Goulding's Twitter account?"

              "Read," Cynthia Rose ordered, good-naturedly.

              Chloe's eyes skimmed over the artist's page and her heart about stopped when she saw what Cynthia Rose wanted her to see. "Ohmygod!"

              "She posted that this morning. Beca's page has gotten so many hits in just a few hours. Plus, people think you're the cutest couple ever."

              Chloe was still processing this amazing thing. Ellie Goulding had somehow come across one of the YouTube videos of Beca and had told her fans to go check her out.

              "There's more."

              Chloe's eyes widened in excitement. "What is it?"

              "The website Benji and I put up has increased in views as well... by a lot. Beca's name is getting out there. We need more YouTube videos and more content to put on the site. Something fresh to keep people interested."

              Chloe squealed as she bounced around in her chair. "This is so exciting."

              "Are you going to tell Beca?"

              Chloe shook her head. "Not yet. Soon, though. Thank you so much for helping with this. You and Benji are the best."

              "Not a problem," Cynthia Rose assured her. "We like helping out. I have to get going but we'll talk soon."

              Once Cynthia Rose was gone, Chloe grabbed her cell and called Beca.

              "Hello, wife."

              "You sound like you're in a good mood," Chloe smiled.

              "That would be because they found my car," Beca explained. "And the guy who took it is apparently wanted for a bunch of other thefts so he'll definitely be thrown in jail for a while."

              "That's great news, Beca. Is the car in decent shape?"

              "No crappier than when he took it. I'm just glad I dont have to bother you for rides anymore."

              "You know I didn't mind, Becs."

              "I know, but still," Beca said. "Also, you looked up your progress report this morning on my laptop and never closed out of it. Straight A's, Chloe. Why didn't you say anything?"

              "It's not a big deal," Chloe replied.

              "Are you kidding? Of course it is. Do you have plans tonight?"

              “Hopefully with my hot wife,” Chloe replied

              “It’ll be low key, but I do want to celebrate you being super smart.”

              Chloe chuckled. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

              “So can you stay away from the house until tonight? I’ll need the time to plan.”

              “What if I wanted to see you before then?” Chloe answered.

              Beca chuckled. “I can hear you pouting. Relax, Chlo. It’ll be worth the wait.”

              “I’ll go to Aubrey and Stacie’s after work,” Chloe said. “I have to get back to work. I love you.”

              “I love you too.”

              Beca ended the call and Chloe smiled to herself. She loved hearing that Beca was in a good mood.

 

              Beca parked her car outside of Chloe's parents' place and let out a breath. She didn't know why she was doing this. This seemed like the worst idea ever. She picked up the paper sitting on the passenger seat and got out of the car. She slowly made her way towards the house, giving herself time to think about whether she wanted to face these people or not. Once she was standing at the door, she stood up straight and rang the doorbell.

              Mrs. Beale was the one that opened the door and Beca quickly noted the worried expression she instantly took on at the sight of her.

              "Chloe's fine," Beca assured her. "I wanted to speak to you and your husband."

              Melanie stepped aside and let Beca walk in. She gestured for Beca to go into the living room where her husband was reading a book.

              Nathan looked up and was surprised to see Beca. "Beca. What can we do for you?"

              Beca handed the paper to Melanie. "First, I wanted to show you this."

              Melanie's eyes scanned the paper and she smiled proudly. "Our girl got straight A's, Nathan." She handed the paper to the man.

              Nathan looked it over and matched the proud smile of his wife's.

              "I figured you'd want to know how she's doing in school," Beca replied.

              "Thank you," Nathan replied. "And how are you doing? We spoke to your dad just a few days ago. He said you were doing fine."

              Beca frowned. "You spoke to my dad?"

              "Our daughter-in-law was hurt. We were worried."

              Beca's frown deepened and she took a step back away from the Beales with a look of hesitance. "Is this a ploy? Are you luring me into a false sense of security before you attack?"

              Nathan laughed lightly. "No, Beca. We just... we haven't been fair to you. When Chloe got that call about you being in the hospital, I guess you could say, we had some sense knocked into us."

              "We still don't agree with a lot of things you two have decided to do," Melanie threw in.

              "There it is," Beca said.

              "But," Melanie emphasized. "Chloe loves you."

              "And as far as we know, you don't treat her poorly," Nathan added.

              As far as they knew? "Is this an apology? It's a little rough around the edges," Beca joked.

              "We're sorry about how we've been, Beca," Nathan said.

              "We really are," Melanie said. "We've always thought Chloe's life was going to go a certain way and when she met you, our dreams for her became irrelevant. I guess we couldn't deal with that."

              "I love her too, you know," Beca said. "I want the best for her. I live to make her happy. Do you think I want her living in a crappy apartment and worrying about money? I'm going to give her the world one day. She deserves so much for how patient and supportive she's been of me. I'll take care of her. I can promise you that much. Anyway, I have to get going. I have a lot to do."

              "It's good to see you, Beca," Melanie said, sincerely. "Maybe we can all get together soon?"

              Beca smiled. "Yeah, we can do that. You guys have a good night."

              Once Beca was gone, Melanie sat down beside her husband.

              "We were wrong about her," Melanie said.

              Nathan nodded in agreement. "We were."

              They were glad their daughter had someone who loved her so much. In the end, that's what really mattered.

 

 

              Chloe tried to enter her apartment but the door’s top latch was still locked. “Beca?”

              Beca undid the latch and gently pushed Chloe back so she couldn’t enter the apartment. “Hey, Chlo.” She placed a kiss on Chloe’s lips. “You can’t go inside yet.”

              Chloe frowned. “Why not?”

              “Because we’re leaving,” Beca stated.

              Chloe looked down at her work clothes. Slacks and a button-up shirt. “Can I change?”

              Beca thought about it for a moment before going back inside and putting the latch back on the door. Chloe shook her head in amusement and a minute later, Beca returned with jeans and a long-sleeved shirt for her wife. “Here.”

              “Seriously?” Chloe looked around. “You want me to change out here?”

              “You’re not going inside,” Beca stated.

              Chloe grinned and began to slowly unbutton her shirt. Beca’s eyes traveled down Chloe’s skin as each button was popped open seductively.

              Beca found herself enjoying the show but then remembered where they were. “Speed it up there, Chlo.”

              Chloe winked at Beca and quickly changed into the clothes she had been given. Beca took the clothes back before heading back inside the apartment.

              “Beca,” Chloe whined from the hallway.

              Beca appeared a few seconds later with a picnic basket in tow. “I’m ready.” She locked their apartment door and linked her fingers with Chloe’s.

              Chloe smiled brightly. “We’re having a picnic? I love picnics!”

              “I know.” Beca pressed a kiss to Chloe’s forehead. She hoped Chloe would enjoy the night she had planned for her. The redhead deserved to be spoiled tonight.

 

 

              Beca had driven them to a more rural area and they were parked on a field as they sat on top of Beca’s car looking up at the sky. Beca had packed blankets and cushions from their couch in order for them to be more comfortable.  Chloe was enjoying her idle conversations with Beca and just being with her wife, not worrying about anything.

              “Why’d you agree to go out with me?” Beca asked.

              Chloe chuckled. “Seven and a half years together and now you ask that?”

              Beca shrugged as she kept her gaze on the stars. “I’m just curious what you saw in my fourteen-year old self, I guess.”

              “You were sweet, shy and awkward,” Chloe replied. “I thought it was cute.”

              Beca frowned. “And here I thought you were going to say I was a babe.”

              Chloe laughed and moved so that she was straddling Beca. “That was definitely also a factor.” She leaned down and kissed Beca.

              Beca stopped Chloe’s hand from wandering to the button on her jeans. “Not here.”

              Chloe pouted. “Having sex under the stars is romantic.”

              “On top of an old rusty car? Less romantic.” Beca leaned up and kissed her wife. “Let’s go home.”

             

 

 

              Chloe entered the apartment before Beca and saw flower petals leading towards their bedroom. Chloe laughed and smiled at her wife. “Where’d you get those from?”

              “I, uh, borrowed them from your parents’ backyard.” Beca grinned.

              Chloe’s eyes widened. “You went to see my parents?”

              “We’ll talk about that later,” Beca gestured to the petals. “Follow them.”

              Chloe kissed Beca before following the petals into their bedroom. She stopped at the doorway and laughed when she saw that the petals in a circle on their bed with a strap-on in the middle. “You’re so romantic, Becs.”

              Beca laughed lightly. “I try.”

              Chloe turned to face her wife. “You hate using it.”

              “No, I hate using it in this apartment because you get so loud. It’s embarrassing to have our neighbors glare at us the next morning because of loud sex.”

              Chloe grinned. “I can’t help it. You’re amazing with it. But don’t worry, I’ll be quiet,” Chloe promised before kissing Beca.

              The kiss intensified quickly and before they knew it, they were naked and on the bed.

              “Put it on,” Chloe urged.

              Beca placed a kiss on Chloe’s lips before getting off of the bed to do as she was told. Chloe watched Beca put the toy on and bit her lower lip in anticipation. Once getting the strap-on secure, Beca crawled back on top of Chloe.

              The two made-out for a few minutes, hands roaming as they did so. Beca moved down, kissing Chloe along her chest and down to her stomach. She parted Chloe’s lips and licked her clit teasingly.

              Chloe gasped and reached down to place her hand on Beca’s head as the brunette pressed her tongue gently onto her clit. “Harder,” Chloe moaned out. Beca grinned and slowly licked up and down Chloe’s folds. She listened to her wife’s low moans as she teased her. “Beca, please.”

              Beca moved back up Chloe’s body and kissed her before moving her hand between their bodies. She pressed the dildo to Chloe’s center and slowly pushed into her.

              “Fuck.” Chloe placed her hands on Beca’s waist and looked down between them as Beca slowly entered her. “More, baby.”

              Beca pushed in further before pulling out slowly. She did this a few times before she began thrusting into Chloe faster.

              “Yes,” Chloe hissed out.

              Beca kissed Chloe along her neck as she pounded into her, moaning as nails dugs into her back. “I love hearing you,” Beca breathed out. She changed her pattern up, thrusting hard into Chloe twice before pulling out slowly and then pushing the dildo back into her hard, thrusting twice again before repeating her actions.

              “Shit. Fuck, Beca!” Chloe moaned.

              “Shh, baby.” Beca nipped at Chloe’s bottom lip. “We have to be quiet.”

              Chloe pulled Beca down to kiss her so she could moan her pleasure into her mouth instead of her pleasure echoing throughout the apartment. Beca reached between their bodies and circled her fingers on Chloe’s clit as she continued to thrust into her.

              “Ohmygod!” Chloe’s back arched as her orgasm hit her out of nowhere.

              Beca laughed lightly as she slowed her thrust but didn’t stop. “You can’t stay quiet.”

              “I can,” Chloe said, breathlessly.

              “Then let’s try that again,” Beca said, mischievously as she began to pound into Chloe fast and hard.

              “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Chloe gasped out, trying to keep her voice low. She moaned out with every thrust of Beca’s hips and she squeezed her wife’s ass as she tried to stay quiet.

              Beca could feel her clit tingling with every thrust but tried to keep her pleasure at bay. She didn’t want to come yet.

              Chloe’s head was fuzzy with pleasure. She could already feel her second orgasm fast approaching as she bit down on her lip to remain quiet.

              Beca pulled out of Chloe and moved down her body, latching onto her clit and sucking hard.

              “Oh, god!” Chloe’s nails dug into Beca’s shoulders as the pleasure ripped through her. She pushed at Beca’s shoulder to stop her assault on her clit. “No more. Shit, you’re amazing.”

              Beca grinned and moved back up to kiss her wife. “One more.”

              Chloe shook her head. “I can’t,” she breathed out. “I’ll probably lose all function if I come that hard again.”

              Beca placed gentle kisses along Chloe’s neck. “One more,” she repeated.

              Chloe spread her legs further apart, giving Beca permission to enter her. Beca kissed Chloe gently on the lips and she slowly pushed into her.

              “I love you,” Beca said as she looked down at her wife.

              Chloe smiled. “I love you too.”

              Beca’s pace slowly increased until she was thrusting hard into her wife again.

              Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca’s waist and didn’t even care about being quiet anymore as she moaned loudly. Beca’s hand began to make its way down between their bodies again but Chloe stopped its descent. “I’ll probably last three seconds if you touch me.”

              Beca brought her hand back up to either side of Chloe’s head as she pushed deeper into her. She could feel the coiling in the pit of her stomach and began to move her hips even faster to reach her climax. “You’re so sexy, Chloe,” she groaned out. “I could listen to you like this all day.”

              “I love you on top of me, fucking me like this,” Chloe gasped.

              Beca’s orgasm rushed through her and she buried her face in the crook of Chloe’s neck as she came. Chloe followed behind her, her own orgasm bursting within her.

              “Damn.” Beca collapsed on top of Chloe.

              Chloe chuckled. “I second that.”

              Beca pulled out of Chloe causing her wife to jolt a bit. Beca removed the strap-on and dropped it on the floor before cuddling into Chloe.

              “I love you,” Chloe said, tiredly.

              “I love you too,” Beca said as she closed her eyes.

                 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

              “And that was it?” Chloe asked as she sat on the couch, cuddled into Beca. They were talking about Beca’s visit to her parents’ place the day before.

              “Yep,” Beca replied. “They seemed sincere. Even if they weren’t, they’ll probably at least be nicer to me for your sake.”

              Chloe kissed her wife on the cheek. “I still can’t believe you went to them. You’re something else.”

              Beca shrugged. “I know you miss them. I just wanted to try and repair things where I could.”

              Chloe kissed Beca on the lips this time. “You’re the best.”

              Beca smiled and pulled Chloe closer to her. “I try.”

              “I’m having an early lunch with Aubrey so I have to start getting ready.” Chloe got up from the couch. “Are you going to be home when I get back?"

              “I’ll be here. Jesse and Amy are coming over.”

              “What are you three going to get into?” Chloe asked as she stood up.

              “Nothing, just going to hang around.” Beca got up from the couch as well. “Are you about to take a shower?”

              Chloe grinned. “Yes, alone.”

              Beca pouted. “A shower is more fun with two people.”

              “But more efficient with one,” Chloe pointed out. “You’re spoiled, you know that?” She leaned forward to kiss Beca gently on the lips. “Sex last night, morning sex and now you want shower sex? Insatiable,” Chloe added as she walked away.

              “So that’s a no to the shower sex?” Beca asked, unsure.

              “Do something productive,” Chloe said as she disappeared into their bedroom.

              Beca sighed as she sat back down on the couch. She picked up her laptop that was on the coffee table and began to work on an unfinished mix.

 

 

 

              “So why the emergency lunch date?” Chloe asked halfway into her lunch with Aubrey.

              Aubrey picked up her drink and busied herself with drinking it so she wouldn’t have to answer Chloe’s question right away.

              “Bree,” Chloe urged. “What’s going on?”

              Aubrey let out a sigh and set her drink down. “I slept with Stacie again,” she muttered.

              Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise. “You and Stacie… again?”

              Aubrey nodded. “It just kind of happened. We were arguing and the next thing I know we’re in her room doing things.”

              “Having sex,” Chloe said with a grin.

              “Yep,” Aubrey poked at her food. “I don’t know what to do.”

              “There’s obviously something more going on there,” Chloe pointed out. “Do you like her as more than a friend?”

              “Yes, but she’s one of my best friends. I don’t want to mess that up because I can’t keep it in my pants.”

              “But is it more than just sex?” Chloe asked.

              “I can’t think like that,” Aubrey said. “It’ll complicate things.”

              “You’ve slept together twice,” Chloe stated. “Things are already complicated. What were you two fighting about before you fell into bed together?”

              “We’d been acting like nothing happened and I guess it pissed Stacie off,” Aubrey explained. “She confronted me but I didn’t want to talk about it. We started to argue and then bam.”

              “Well, I’m for you two dating,” Chloe said. “You’d make a cute couple. We could go on double dates and stuff.”

              Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Drop that excitement down a few notches. I still have no idea what we’re going to do.”

              “Well I hope you figure out what’s best for both of you,” Chloe said.

              Aubrey sighed. “Yeah, I hope so too. So how are you and Beca?”

              Chloe smiled. “We’re great. Remember that thing I’m doing under the radar?”

              “I do,” Aubrey replied. “How’s that going?”

              Chloe picked up her phone from the table and went to the screenshot she had saved on her phone of Ellie Gouldings comment on Twitter. She held it out to Aubrey and the blonde took it.

              “Ohmygod,” Aubrey said. “This is awesome. What did Beca say?”

              “She doesn’t know yet. I want to wait a bit before I tell her.”

              “Wait for what exactly?”

              “For her to gain more exposure,” Chloe answered.

              “She’s definitely going to be surprised,” Aubrey said, amused. She checked the time on her watch and sighed. “I’ve got to get going. What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

              “Just hanging out at home. Beca works tonight so I’m going to be at the club later if you and Stacie want to join me.”

              “You know we will. Beca’s the best thing about that place.”

              Chloe smiled at the unexpected compliment causing Aubrey to roll her eyes. “What? I can hear. I know she’s amazing at what she does. Even I can’t deny that.”

              “You know you two would get along great if you’d stop giving each other such a hard time,” Chloe stated.

              “That’s just how we are with each other.” Aubrey stood up and Chloe did the same. “Besides, I have to make sure she’s afraid of me so she knows to treat you right.”

              “She treats me right. You know she does,” Chloe said as she left the café with Aubrey.

              “Still,” Aubrey began. “It’s extra assurance.”

              “You’re ridiculous,” Chloe said, good-naturedly. “I’ll see you tonight.” Chloe got into her car and made her way home to Beca.

             

 

 

              Chloe entered her apartment and found Beca sitting on the couch talking on the phone. She set her purse down on the coffee table and sat down next to her wife who looked stressed out.

              "Yeah, I understand. Thanks." Beca ended the call and tossed her cell phone onto the coffee table in frustration before running her hands over her face.

              "What's wrong?" Chloe placed a comforting hand on Beca's thigh.

              Beca picked up an envelope from beside her. "I forgot a credit card bill."

              "We forgot." Chloe didn't know why Beca always let things fall on her. She took the envelope and scanned it. A two hundred dollar credit card bill. "Late fee?"

              "Of course," Beca sighed. "I couldn't talk them out of it."

              "I can ask my parents."

              Beca shook her head. "Not an option."

              "Aubrey, then," Chloe tried, already knowing Beca would be adverse to that idea as well.

              "She already thinks you can do better than me," Beca stated. "I don't want to give her anymore reason to think that."

              "She does not think that," Chloe assured her. "She's always just been overprotective of her best friends. You know that."

              "Well I'm sure she would've picked someone not me if the choice was up to her," Beca grumbled.

              "But it's not," Chloe said. "It's up to me and I picked you. Now stop."

              Beca took a deep breath and did as she was told. "Sorry."

              "Don't be sorry. I just don't like when you think like that. Maybe I can ask Stacie for help."

              Beca sighed. "No, I'll figure something out."

              "I don't want you selling your stuff," Chloe warned.

              "I won't," Beca promised. "I'm gonna go out for a bit, okay?"

              “Where? Beca you don’t have to figure this out by yourself.” Chloe felt herself getting upset since Beca was taking on this responsibility on her own without allowing her to help. “We’ve talked about this.”

              “I’m going to go to the club to ask for an advance,” Beca explained. “If I get it, then I’ll swing by the bank and put the money in our account so I can pay the bill.” It wasn’t ideal but it was the best plan she had.

              “I can come with you.” Chloe wanted to support Beca in any way she could.

              Beca bent down and kissed her wife on the forehead. “I shouldn’t be long.”

              Chloe let Beca leave before she got up and headed into their bedroom. She grabbed her camera and set it up on the coffee table before sitting on the couch. She leaned forward and pressed record before leaning back on the couch.

              “Hi,” she smiled at the camera. “As you guys probably know, I’m Chloe Mitchell the wife of the super talented, Beca Mitchell. I saw Ellie Goulding tweet about her and I’m ecstatic about that. Beca doesn’t know yet but I’ll tell her soon. She definitely won’t find out on her own because she avoids social media like it’s the plague. I’ll get her into it eventually, though. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has watched the videos I’ve put up. I appreciate the kind words. I’m going to try to get a new video up soon. I’m hoping to get Beca in action at work. She’s super hot when she’s working on those turntables. Bye guys.”

              Chloe picked up her camera and ended the recording. She would upload this video to her laptop and put it on her YouTube account before Beca got back.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Beca entered her apartment and smiled when she saw Chloe sitting on the couch strumming the one song that she kind of knew. _Everywhere_ by Michelle Branch. “Hey.”

              Chloe was startled, not having heard her wife come in. “Hey, you,” she said, sheepishly as she set the guitar down.

              “No, keep going,” Beca said as she moved into the living room.

              “No way. I know that sounded horrible.” Chloe set the guitar down on the coffee table.

              Beca sat down, placing her phone on the couch before she picked up the guitar. “No, it sounded decent.”

              Chloe wanted to ask about the credit card bill but she didn’t want to get Beca upset or stressed out when she seemed to be in a better mood. “You play something for me.”

              Beca smiled. “What do you want to hear?”

              Chloe bit her bottom lip as she thought about what she wanted to hear. “Lovestoned.” Chloe watched in awe as Beca began to play the acoustic version of the Justin Timberlake song. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the beauty of Beca’s voice. When she realized she should probably be recording this, her eyes snapped open. “Wait!”

              Beca’s hand froze mid strum. “What’s wrong?”

              Chloe raced to their bedroom where she had left her camera earlier and returned within a few seconds to a confused Beca. “I want to record you.”

              Beca smirked as she shook her head. “I don’t know how I feel about you putting these videos up of me on the internet.”

              Chloe laughed. “You’re going to be famous one day. You better get used to all kinds of videos of you on the internet.”

              Beca quirked a brow suggestively. “All kinds, huh?”

              Chloe’s eyes lit up. “We should totally do that!”

              “No!” Beca shook her head frantically. “No way. I was kidding. I’m sorry I even planted the idea in your head.”

              Chloe sat down on the couch opposite Beca. “Okay, start again.” Beca began to play the song again and Chloe was caught in her trance once again.

              Beca was nearing the end of the song and she looked at Chloe with a loving smile. “Those flashing lights come from everywhere. The way they hit her I just stop and stare. She's got me lovestoned. I think I’m lovestoned. She’s got me lovestoned. I think that she knows. I think that she knows –oh, oh. And now I walk around without a care. She’s got me hooked. It just ain’t fair, but I- I’m lovedstoned and I can swear that she knows. I think that she knows.” Beca finished up the song and smiled big at her wife as she stood up from the couch. She leaned over the coffee table and kissed Chloe before sitting back down.

              Chloe stopped recording and set the camera down. “You’re amazing.”

              “You make me feel amazing.” Beca set her guitar down on the table and moved to sit beside Chloe. “Sorry for being grumpy earlier.”

              “I’m not upset.” Chloe cuddled into Beca and rested her head on her shoulder. “How did everything go?”

              “I got the advance. I’ve already been to the bank and called the credit card company. Everything’s taken care of.”

              “We’ll have to be careful to not let that happen again,” Chloe informed her. “Maybe we should make a list of all our bills.”

              Beca groaned. “That’ll give me a headache.”

              “I’ll do it,” Chloe assured her.

              Beca placed a kiss on the top of Chloe’s head. She could smell the woman’s shampoo and it had a calming effect on her. “I hate this,” she said, referring to the way they were living.

              Chloe linked their fingers together. “It won’t be forever. I’ll be done with college in a few months and I’ll find a good job. You’ll be a music producer and ridiculously famous.”

              “Yeah, I’m not sure about the latter,” Beca replied. “I’ve been sending my mixes to labels and I haven’t heard anything back. Maybe I’m not-,”

              Chloe squeezed Beca’s hand encouragingly. “You’re amazing. Even Aubrey thinks so. She said you’re the best part of the club. Don’t tell her I told you. She’ll kill me. Don’t give up on your dreams. It’s not easy but it’ll be worth it in the end.”

              “Thank you for being so supportive, Chloe. I don’t think you’ll ever know how much it means to me.”

              Chloe pulled away from Beca in order to kiss her on the cheek. “I’ll always be your biggest fan.” Chloe kissed Beca again and stood up. “I’m going to start a bath for us. It’ll be relaxing.”

              “Okay.” Beca caught Chloe by her hand and kissed the back of it before letting her wife walk away. She grabbed her phone from its spot on the other couch and sent a text to Jesse and Amy.

              _Sorry for canceling on you guys. I had to deal with something. Come by the club tonight if you want._

Beca went to her room and sat on the edge of the bed as she looked into the bathroom. Chloe was sitting on the sink humming as she waited for the tub to fill up. When she caught Beca staring, she smirked and winked at her.

              Beca couldn’t remain on the bed after that. She went into the bathroom and stood between Chloe’s legs. “Need company?”

              “Company would be nice.”

              Beca leaned forward, kissing Chloe slowly and thoroughly. Chloe moaned lightly into the kiss, bringing her hand up to rest behind Beca’s neck. The two continued to make out for a bit until Chloe pulled away to get up and turn off the water.

              Beca looked at the tub and laughed at the amount of bubbles in it. “Bubble crazy, much?”

              “Bubbles are the best part.” Chloe stripped and put her hair up before getting into the tub.

              Beca had been busy watching her wife take off her clothes but once Chloe was in the tub, she removed her own clothing and grabbed a hair tie from on top of the sink. She put her hair up and joined Chloe in the tub.

              Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and kissed her on the shoulder. “Beca?”

              “Hm?” Beca hummed out as she rested the back of her head on Chloe’s shoulder.

              Chloe kissed Beca on the temple. “Do you ever want kids? We’ve never talked about it and I don’t know, I’m just wondering.”

              Beca was taken aback by the question. It was true that the possibility of kids had never come up. She’d be lying if she said she never thought about it but with how they were living, she didn’t see a reason to have a discussion about it. “I don’t know. I mean, I’ve thought about it. Having a mini you running around.” She’d actually thought about it in great detail. She had names picked out as well.

              Chloe smiled at that. “Well, I don’t mean we should have a kid soon, but I think I’ll want them in the future.”

              “Them? Plural?” Beca asked. “How many are we talking here?”   

              “I don’t know. Two or three.” Chloe knew this topic was probably scaring Beca but she wanted to put it out there.

              “Two is a good number,” Beca replied. “Declan could have a little sister… Addison.”

              Chloe froze for a moment before she felt herself burst with excitement. “Declan and Addison?”

              Beca blushed at the question. “Um, yeah. Our future children’s names.”

              “You never cease to amaze me,” Chloe said, happily. “Declan and Addison. And I actually like those names. Declan Cael and Addison Bree.”

              Beca chuckled. “I guess we’re sticking to the first four letters of the alphabet in this family.”

              Chloe also laughed at the revelation. “I guess so.”

              Beca let out a breath and placed her hands on top of Chloe’s which were still around her waist. “Do you think I’ll be a good mom?”

              “I wouldn’t be talking about having kids with you if I didn’t think you’d be amazing at being a mother,” Chloe said, honestly.

              “You’ll be an amazing mother too,” Beca said.

              Chloe smiled and began to hum causing Beca to close her eyes and listen. The two remained in the tub for about forty minutes before going into their bedroom to take a nap together.

 

 

 

              Later that night, Beca was standing behind the bar talking to Stacie while serving the people who came up. Chloe was back in her usual spot sitting with Aubrey.

              “So,” Beca handed a patron her drink and looked at Stacie. “What’s going on with you and Aubrey?”

              Stacie smiled as she sipped the drink Beca had given her earlier. “We’ve finally talked things out. We’re giving a relationship a go.”

              Beca was happy for her friend. “That’s great news, Stace. I wish you all the luck. I know how difficult that woman can be.”

              Stacie laughed. She couldn’t even argue. It was true. Aubrey Posen was a difficult woman but she loved it. “Thanks, Becs. I don’t have to ask how you and Chloe are doing. She was gushing about how you have baby names picked out for your two future children.”

              Beca blushed lightly. “She told you about that, huh?”

              Stacie nodded. “She did. It’s totally adorable.”

              “What’s totally adorable?” Jesse asked as he and Amy sat down at the bar.

              “Nothing,” Beca quickly said.

              “Beca has names picked out of for her future children.”  

              “Very adorable,” Jesse agreed. “Let’s hear them.”

              “What?” Beca asked.

              “The names,” Amy said. “What are they?”

              Beca sighed. “Declan Cael and Addison Bree. Chloe apparently already had middle names ready to go.”

              “Aw, Aubrey’s going to love that,” Stacie said. “When’s this baby making going to happen?”

              “Not any time soon,” Beca said. “So don’t get too excited.” Beca set several glasses on the counter and poured drinks for her friends and drinks for them to take back to Aubrey and Chloe. “I have to go liven this place up. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

              Beca left the bar to go to the turntables and her friends headed to the back to join Chloe and Aubrey.

              “Your girl’s about to do her thing,” Amy said as she sat down beside Chloe.

              Chloe brightened at hearing this. She grabbed her camera and began to record. “Okay, guys. This is how the club is now before Beca starts to deejay.”

              “What are you doing?” Amy asked.

              “She just likes recording everything now that she has that thing,” Aubrey answered. She knew Chloe didn’t want to tell Beca’s best friends what she was doing in case they let it slip to her.

              As Beca began to spin, the club got louder and more rowdy as almost everyone took to the dance floor. Chloe was excited to have two more new videos to post tonight. Hopefully they garnered more attention that would get Beca noticed by someone that could change her life.  

             

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Weeks later…

              It was late at night and Beca was asleep while Chloe remained awake. She was leaning against the headboard with the bed sheet covering her naked form as she read the comments on her YouTube page. She had uploaded sixteen videos by now and they were hitting a thousand views per day. The number of subscribers was going up as well. The comments were all good for the most part. Of course there was a douchebag or two that made Chloe cringe at how stupid they were but other than that the page was successful.

              Chloe smiled to herself and set her phone down. Today she would tell her wife about what she had been doing. She had gone through all of Beca’s possible reactions and the one that she felt would be the most accurate was a mix of excitement and confusion. She’d be excited about how much people adore her music but confused as to why Chloe hadn’t told her sooner.

              Chloe laid down and cuddled back up to Beca who was still fast asleep. It was raining outside so Chloe let the sound of the rain and Beca’s light breathing lull her to sleep.

 

 

              Chloe awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing on the nightstand. She rolled over without opening her eyes and felt around for it. When she opened her eyes to see who it was, she saw Cynthia Rose’s name. “Hello?”

              “Hey, Chloe. Sorry to wake you but this is crazy important, Cynthia Rose explained.

              Chloe sat up, holding the sheet up to her chest. “What’s going on?”

              “Do you know who Luke Arden is?”

              “The owner of Lyrical Wave Records?” Chloe asked.

              “Correct. Well, he has apparently seen and loved the videos on your YouTube Page because he updated his Twitter status a few minutes ago saying that he will be at the club tonight.”

              “You’re serious?” Chloe was shocked. She couldn’t believe it.

              “I’m dead serious. He wants to see Beca in action.”

              “Holy shit,” Chloe said, still surprised by the news. “This is fantastic! I have to tell Beca. She’s going to lose her mind over this.”

              Cynthia Rose laughed. “This is it, Chloe. I can feel it. Your girl is going to have her big break.”

              “Hell yeah she is,” Chloe said, excitedly. “I totally owe you and Benji for helping me get her name out there.”

              “We’re just happy to help,” Cynthia Rose assured her. “Now go tell Beca.”

              “I will. Thank you!” Chloe ended the call and rushed out of her room, not bothering to put clothes on.

              Beca was sitting on the couch with her laptop working on a mix when she saw Chloe walking towards her in all her glory. “Hello.” She quickly set her laptop down on the coffee table as her eyes scanned her wife’s body. “What are you doing?”

              Chloe moved to straddle Beca on the couch and kissed her hard. “I have some amazing news,” she said against Beca’s lips.

              “I’m not going to be able to concentrate on hearing that news until you cover your gorgeous body up.” Beca trailed her hands up Chloe’s sides and Chloe kissed her again.

              Chloe got up and rushed into the bedroom, returning a minute later wearing shorts and a shirt.

              Beca pouted. “I take it back. Be naked again.”

              Chloe sat down on the couch across from her wife. “Amazing news, remember?”

              “Okay, I’m listening.” Beca sat up straighter and looked Chloe in the eyes. “What’s got you all happy, my love?”

              Chloe took a deep breath and began to talk. “So it started about a month and a half ago. You know all those videos I’ve been recording of us? Of you?”

              Beca nodded. “The ones you’ve been putting on your YouTube channel but won’t tell me what the link is or anything?”

              “Yep, those,” Chloe said. “Well, they’ve been doing really well. I have a lot of subscribers and even Ellie Goulding has told her fans to check you out.”

              “Are you messing with me?” Beca asked, skeptically. “You’re totally messing with me.” 

              Chloe shook her head. “Of course not. I even screen captured it. I’ll show you when I’m done.”

              “Ellie freakin’ Goulding likes my music?” Beca asked. “This isn’t real life. I’m dreaming.”

              “You’re not dreaming,” Chloe assured her. “And there’s more.”

              “It doesn’t get any better than Ellie Goudling.”

              Chloe smirked. “Do you know Luke Arden?”

              “Only one of the best music producers today and the owner of Lyrical Wave Records.”

              “He’s coming to see you at the club tonight,” Chloe beamed. “He wants to see you spin.”

              Beca froze for a moment before pinching her arm. “Okay, not dreaming. This is real. You’re serious?”

              Chloe laughed at Beca’s similar reaction to hers. “Yes, Becs. I’m serious.”

              “And you made this happen?” Beca asked.

              “I had help. Cynthia Rose and Benji created your website and have been updating that while I’ve been handling the YouTube channel.”

              “I have a website?” Beca asked with wide eyes.

              Chloe nodded. “I’ll show that to you too. You get a lot of fan comments that I’ve been trying to keep up with but now you can respond to them too.”

              Beca got up from the couch and pulled Chloe up to her. She placed her hands on either side of her wife’s face and kissed her hard. Chloe moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist. The kiss lasted for minutes before Beca pulled away. “You are the best and I love you so fucking much!”

              “I love you too, Beca. You suck at the whole social media thing so I worked that angle for you while you did your deejay thing and sent out your samples to record labels. Hopefully it pays off.” Chloe linked her fingers with Beca’s and pulled her towards their bedroom. She turned on her laptop and pulled up the YouTube page where Beca could see the videos and comments. She then opened another window with the website Cynthia Rose and Benji had created. “I have to take a shower and get ready for work so I’ll leave you to look at this.”

              Beca grabbed Chloe gently by the wrist and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Chloe reluctantly pulled away after a few seconds.

              “We can continue that tonight.” Chloe went into the bathroom, leaving the door open as she did so.

              Beca grabbed Chloe’s laptop and sat down on the bed, placing the laptop on her lap. She went to the website first and saw random pictures of her that had been taken by Chloe. She smiled and continued to look through the site. There was even a little mini-biography about her. After thoroughly going through the site, she went on to the YouTube channel.

              When Chloe exited the bathroom, she smiled as Beca sat grinning at her laptop. She could hear one of the videos playing. It was a video where Chloe got Beca to talk about herself.

              “We’re so damn cute together.” Beca looked at Chloe as she closed the laptop. “Come here.”

              “I have to get ready for work,” Chloe said, knowing what Beca wanted. “And you should spend the day relaxing. I have a feeling you have a huge night ahead of you.”

              “Because of you. And I want to thank you.” Beca got up from the bed but Chloe gently pushed her back onto it.

              “Tonight for sure.” Chloe dropped her towel so that it pooled around her legs before she began to get dressed.

              Beca simply watched her in silence really having no idea how she got so lucky as to have Chloe as her wife.  

 

 

              Beca was at the turntables spinning while Chloe sat with Aubrey, Stacie, Amy and Jesse in the back. Chloe had been bouncing her leg up and down since Beca had gone on.

              Aubrey placed a hand on her best friend’s knee. “Calm down, Chloe. She’s doing great.”

              “I know. I’m just anxious.” Chloe glanced around the club. “I haven’t seen him or heard any of his fangirls make a fuss. What if he decided not to come? Beca would be so heartbroken.”

              “He’s just incognito,” Amy said.

              “Yeah,” Jesse agreed. “He’s probably sitting up in the VIP area or something.”

              Chloe took a breath. “I just don’t want her to be disappointed.”

              “Oh, she definitely won’t be,” Aubrey stated.

              “How do you know?” Chloe asked, glancing at the blonde.

              Aubrey kept her eyes straight ahead as she spoke. “Because Luke Arden is walking this way with Benji and Cynthia Rose.”

              Chloe’s eyes snapped over to where Aubrey was looking and her eyes widened briefly. “Ohmygod.”

              “Hi,” Luke smiled at the group. “Sorry to interrupt but I ran into your friends,” he said to Chloe. “Your wife is pretty damn amazing at what she does.”

              “I couldn’t agree more.” Chloe was freaking out inside. Whatever she said would reflect onto Beca so she couldn’t mess this opportunity up. She stood up so that she was facing Luke.

              “I’ve been told that you’re Beca’s manager,” Luke replied.

              Chloe was caught off guard by that but she held out her hand as she smiled. “Chloe Mitchell.”

              Luke smiled and shook her hand. “I’m unable to stay here for much longer, but I have to say that I’m impressed. Can you extend my apologies to Beca? She sent samples of her mixes awhile back and I wasn’t aware of them until recently. My assistant keeps track of that stuff for me and it didn’t make it onto my desk until yesterday.”

              Chloe smiled sweetly. “No worries. Beca will just be glad you got a chance to listen to them. Out of all the labels showing interest in her, Lyrical Wave Records is definitely at the top for her.” So that was a lie. Luke was the only person to show any interest as of right now but Chloe needed to light a fire under him so there’d be a sense of urgency with signing Beca.

              One of Luke’s bodyguards approached him and whispered something to him. Sighing, Luke looked back to Chloe. “Sorry, I do have to get going, but I do want to meet up with you two if at all possible.” Luke handed Chloe his business card. “Let’s say tomorrow at three. Does that work for you?”

              “That’s perfect,” Chloe said. “Thank you. Have a goodnight, Mr. Arden.”

              “Luke is perfectly fine, Mrs. Mitchell. I will see you and Beca tomorrow.” Chloe watched as Luke was escorted away by his bodyguard before she bounced up and down in excitement. “Ohmygod!”

              “Nice work,” Aubrey said, impressed. She then looked to Cynthia Rose and Benji. “How’d you two meet him?”

              “We were talking about Beca’s website and I guess he overheard,” Benji replied. “He asked if there was anyone he could speak to about her since she was busy spinning and Cynthia Rose said that Chloe was her manager.”

              “You two are seriously the very best!” Chloe hugged her friends.

              “What are we celebrating now?” Beca asked as she approached her wife.

              “Luke Arden was here,” Stacie said. “Your manager talked him into a meeting.”

              Beca’s eyes lit up. “A meeting?” She then frowned. “Wait, my manager?”

              Chloe nodded. “That’d be me. You’ll obviously find someone else later but for right now, I’ll have to do.”

              Beca leaned forward and kissed her wife. “You got me a meeting with Luke Arden?”

              “She did,” Aubrey smiled. “It was impressive.”

              “Tomorrow at three,” Chloe informed her.

              “Holy shit. I’m still not convinced this whole thing isn’t a dream,” Beca said.

              Jesse laughed. “Well it’s not. You’re on your way up, Beca.”

              Beca smiled and looked to Benji and Cynthia Rose. “Hey, I wanted to thank you guys for helping Chloe.”

              “Not a problem at all,” Cynthia Rose assured her. “We’re fans ourselves. We’re glad you’re getting this break.”

              “Yeah, we hope it all works out for you tomorrow,” Benji added.

              “We should head home,” Chloe said. “I have work tomorrow and you have a big day ahead of you.”

              “My manager has spoken,” Beca joked. “I better get going.”

              Chloe rolled her eyes but a smile graced her lips. “Come on. Let’s get you home,” she linked her fingers with Beca’s and said goodbye to her friends before leaving.

              “She’s finally getting her big break,” Amy said, happily. “I guess my surprise for her will have to wait until tomorrow.”

              Aubrey looked over at the woman. “What surprise?”

              “I’ve been at the station long enough for them to hear me out about some stuff,” Amy explained. “They’re willing to play some of Beca’s stuff on the radio if she’s okay with it.”

              “She’s so going to love that,” Stacie beamed. “I can’t wait to see how this whole things plays out.”

 

 

              Chloe was sitting on the bed smiling as Beca was talking about how excited she about their meeting tomorrow.

              “This is insane!” Beca exclaimed as she paced the room. “We’re going to meet Luke Arden tomorrow. He actually _wants_ to meet me. God, this is so crazy!”

              Chloe giggled. “I’m so happy for you, Becs. You deserve this.”

              Beca stopped and looked at Chloe. “This is all because of you. You are absolutely amazing.” Beca got onto the bed and crawled over to Chloe. “I love you.”

              Chloe smiled. “I love you too.”

              “If this goes the way we’re hoping, then I want you to be my manager,” Beca said as she settled down in front of Chloe. She folded her legs and looked at her wife for a response.

              Chloe turned the idea around in her head. “I don’t know if I’d be any good at that, Becs. I mean, I’d love to do it, but are you sure I’m the right person for the job?”

              “Absolutely,” Beca said without hesitation. “Who better to handle my career than the person who wants the best for me?”

              Chloe grinned. “You have a point there.”

              “I know. You don’t have to do it, though. If there’s something else that you’re interested in, I’ll definitely support you in every way.”  

              Chloe shook her head. “If I’m being absolutely honest, I have no idea what I want to do after I graduate.”

              Beca leaned forward and kissed her wife. “We’ll figure it out. I want you to do something that makes you happy, but we’ll talk more about that it later. Right now,” Beca gripped Chloe by the back of her knees and pulled her so that she was lying flat on her back, “I have a few things I want to do to you.”

              Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck as her wife hovered over her. She leaned up capturing Beca’s lips with her own and the two spent the next hour not caring how thin the walls of their apartment were.  

 

             


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Stacie entered the living room and plopped down beside Aubrey, who smiled at her and linked their fingers together. Amy and Jesse sat across from them looking just as anxious.

              “What’s wrong?” Aubrey asked.

              “Why are they taking so long?” Stacie sighed. Beca and Chloe had been at their meeting with Luke Arden for at least two hours now.

              “It’s a life changing meeting,” Aubrey stated. “It’ll take time. It’s probably a good thing that it’s taking so long.”

              Jesse chuckled to himself as he had a thought. “What kind of celebrity do you guys think Beca will be?”

              Amy thought for a beat before answering. “She’ll be super sweet to her fans. Chloe will probably sign her up for Twitter.”

              “She’ll hate paparazzi with a passion,” Stacie added. “She likes her privacy too much to just ignore them.”

              “Oh god, I can already imagine her hitting one.” Aubrey laughed and shook her head. “It’ll be interesting to see her famous.”

              “Yeah, she’ll complain about everything,” Jesse added. “Interviews, photo shoots.”

              “Think that’ll be too overwhelming for her?” Stacie asked. “Beca’s a behind the scenes type of person.”

              “Chloe will keep her from getting too overwhelmed,” Jesse assured them.  

              There was a knock at the door and Stacie got up to open it. She smiled big when she saw Chloe and Beca. “Hey! How’d it go?”

              Beca sighed and entered the apartment without a word.

              Stacie’s smile fell and she raised an eyebrow at Chloe, who only shook her head in return. She closed the door gently but it still sounded deafening in the awkward silence that had taken over the apartment.

              Aubrey stood up and took a cautious step towards Chloe and Beca. “What happened?”

              Chloe placed a hand on Beca’s back and rubbed circles on it gently. She let out a breath before speaking. “Luke thought it would be best if Beca…” Chloe smiled big, “signed to Lyrical Wave Records!” She squealed.

              Everyone in the room was hit with relief as their tense bodies relaxed at the good news.

              “You two are awful!” Aubrey playfully shoved Chloe.

              Stacie rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. “You’re going to be a freakin’ music producer!”

              Beca smiled as she looked around at her friends. “That I am.”

              Jesse and Amy got up from the couch to hug Beca, both congratulating her.

              “Does your dad know?” Amy asked.

              “He knows I had a meeting but we haven’t told him yet,” Beca answered.

              “Wait, Amy, you had news for Beca,” Stacie reminded the blonde.

              “Right! It’s not a big deal compared to signing to a record label but the station wants to play your mixes,” Amy said.

              Beca pulled Amy in for a hug. “That’s awesome, Amy! Thank you! I swear this is really close to being the best day ever.”

              Jesse raised a brow at his friend. “Do you mean it’s not?”

              Beca grinned at him before looking at her wife. “Meeting Chloe was the best day ever. This whole day is a close second.”

              “Aw, you two are so cute!” Stacie exclaimed.

              Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek.

              Stacie popped open the wine deciding against letting it erupt all over the apartment because she knew Aubrey would have heart palpitations over that. She poured everyone a glass and passed them out. “We should make a toast.”

              “I’ll do it.” Aubrey turned to look at Beca.

              Beca was surprised by this and wondered if the blonde was about to threaten to kick her ass if she let her possible future fame get to her head.

              “As everyone knows, I’m a little hard on you, Beca,” Aubrey began.

              “A little?” Beca questioned, jokingly.

              Aubrey smiled. “It’s only because I want the best for Chloe and I was always afraid that you’d do something to mess things up… to hurt her somehow. I was wrong about you. Very wrong. You love Chloe with all that you are and you take amazing care of her. I’m sorry that I ever doubted you. You are an amazing wife to my best friend and I know you’ll continue to be when you’re a famous music producer.” Aubrey held up her glass and clinked it to everyone else’s before drinking.

              “Thank you, Aubrey. That means a lot coming from you.”

              “Just don’t expect me to be nice to you all the time,” Aubrey said. “I still hate your ear monstrosities.”

              “And I still hate how uptight you are,” Beca shot back, good-naturedly.

              “So what happens now?” Jesse asked.

              “We should tell them,” Chloe whispered to Beca.

              “Tell us what?” Stacie asked.

              Chloe beamed proudly. “Ellie Goulding has apparently shown a real interest in Beca so it’s been decided that Beca will produce a single with her and if it does well, she’ll probably get to produce an entire album with her.”

              “Wow!” Jesse exclaimed. “They are throwing you right in there aren’t they? That’s amazing news, Beca.”

              “Talk about pressure,” Amy added.

              “Right?” Beca laughed. “I’ll be fine, though. This is what I’ve always wanted to do. I won’t mess it up.”

              “Well it’s going to be a very interesting year for you that’s for sure,” Aubrey said. “Are you excited?”

              “Scared,” Beca admitted, “And very excited.”

              Chloe put her arm around Beca’s waist. “You’ll be great. I don’t have a doubt in my mind.”

 

 

 

Six months later…

              Beca watched as Chloe kept fidgeting with the empty spot on her ring finger as she walked around the house. “We’ll find the ring, Chlo. Don’t worry.”

              Chloe sighed and turned to look at Beca. “I just can’t believe I lost it. It’s never fallen off before.”

              “I promise you we’ll find it.” Beca placed a kiss on Chloe’s forehead. “Keep checking the house out.” They had talked about moving last month and Beca had scoped out some places in hopes of finding something perfect for them. She had. It was a simple house. Not too big, not too small and it was located in a great neighborhood.  

              Chloe walked over to the backdoor leading to the kitchen and looked out the window for a few seconds before turning to look at her wife. “This place is beautiful, Beca.”

              “It is,” Beca agreed. “Do you think it’s a place you’d want to settle down in?”

              “Yeah, I could see us raising a family here,” Chloe said as she turned to face her wife. “Do you think we’ll get it? I’m sure a lot of people want this place.”

              Beca grinned. “It’s already ours. We can start moving in and everything.”

              Chloe’s eyes widened. “You already bought it?!”

              Beca nodded. “I had a strong feeling you would love it here so I took a chance and bought it.”

              Chloe pulled Beca into a hug and then kissed her hard on the lips. “You never cease to amaze me.” Chloe’s excitement quickly dimmed. “Wait, we can’t move out of our apartment until I find my ring. What if-,”

              “Chlo.” Beca dug into her jeans and retrieved her wife’s wedding band. “I have it.”

              Chloe’s let out a relieved breath and took the ring so she could slide it back onto her finger. “Where did you find it?”

              Beca scratched the back of her head. “Um, I kind of took it off of you while you were sleeping.”

              Chloe looked at her wife in disbelief. “Do you know how worried I was that I wouldn’t ever see it again?” Chloe lightly punched her wife on the shoulder. “You’re a jerk.”

              “I needed it for reference,” Beca defended herself.

              “Reference for what?” Chloe furrowed her brows.

              “I hate that I couldn’t afford to get you an engagement ring and I know you said you didn’t need one but I want you to have one.” Beca grinned and pulled another ring out of her pocket. “I made sure it would go well with your wedding band.” Beca slipped the ring onto Chloe’s finger and her smile grew. “Do you like it?”

              “I love it, Beca. It’s gorgeous.” Chloe admired the ring for a few seconds. “Thank you.”

              “Anything for you, Chlo.” Beca kissed her wife for a few seconds before pulling away, resting her forehead against Chloe’s. “I love you.”

              “I love you too,” Chloe smiled. “So much. Thank you for always taking care of me. I don’t think I tell you that enough.”

              Beca kissed Chloe again. “You’re welcome. I should be thanking you for sticking by me.”

              “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than with you.”

              “My whole day is free, right?” Beca asked.

              Chloe nodded. “Nothing until tomorrow. You and Ellie have an interview in the morning and then you’re in the studio all day working with David Guetta.” It still blew Chloe’s mind that she and Beca crossed paths with celebrities on a daily basis.

              “Do you want to get some stuff from the apartment and spend the night in our new home? The view of the stars here are amazing. I made sure. We can lie in the backyard and look up at them.”

              Chloe placed a gentle kiss against Beca’s lips. “I’d like that a lot.”

              Beca reached into her back pocket and pulled out a spare key for the house. “Here’s your key, m’lady.”

              Chloe took the key and then linked her finger with Beca’s before squealing excitedly. “We have our own house!”

              Beca chuckled and followed Chloe out of the house, happy that her career had taken off and that she had an amazing woman by her side to make sure none of it got to her head. Life was great.  

               

             

             


End file.
